Red Rose
by hermionerose1998
Summary: Ron and Hermione are blissfully happy together. The only thing that could complete them is a child, but some things are not always as easy for some as they are for others. Follows the birth of Rose and onwards.
1. You Are My Sunshine

Chapter One: You are my Sunshine

**Authors Note: Hello! Thank you so much for either stumbling across my story or having read one of my previous stories and decided to read this one as well. This is the sequel to my story Hogwarts and Beyond and is generally based around the birth of Rose and the time leading up to that. This is not going to all be romantic like H&B either as you may have guessed from the summary, I am sorry if you do not like the idea of the Hurt/Comfort theme but I feel that Ron and Hermione would not have had it as easy as others. Also I apologise for any inaccuracies, I really am neither old nor wise enough to have a good knowledge about this sort of stuff. Anyway, here is chapter 1!**

_Early July 2004_

Hermione Weasley lay in bed staring at her husband Ron as he slept. She loved to do this. On the majority of days she would awaken before Ron, but she assumed that this because 9 out of 10 times when he slept it seemed as if he was in an almost comatose state that which he would not awaken from. Usually when this happened, she would either, get up and make breakfast for them both, read until he woke up or just watched him sleep. It was soothing to watch his chest rise and fall, well, that was until he started to snore and then she would just get fed up and get out of bed. Currently, she could tell that he was having a dream, as a sleepy smile was spread across his face. She concluded that he was either thinking about Quidditch or food; it had always been that way.

Ron then started to stir and he turned around in the bed before slowly opening his eyes to find Hermione smiling at him. The light streaming through the curtains and into their bedroom, catching Hermione's eyes on its journey and making her dark brown iris' shine making him grin back at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Hermione smiled leaning over to kiss Ron on the cheek.

"G'morning 'Mione." Ron told her and she smiled, she did not let anyone else nickname her Mione apart from her parents and so it always made her smile when he did so. "How long have you been awake?"

"Oh, only about half an hour." Hermione sighed resting her head against Ron's shoulder. "You know I like watching you sleep."

"What time is it?" Ron enquired hoping that it was earlier than he thought so they could lie there for a little bit longer.

"It... is," Hermione began, rolling over to see her alarm clock, "nine o'clock."

"Oh shit." Ron mumbled burying his head into the pillow like a small child. "Do we have to go? It is a Sunday of all days." The reason he was so negative was because they had agreed to go over to the Burrow for dinner that evening. They loved seeing the Weasley's but having grown up with one another sometimes they just wanted a break.

"Watch your language." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione, we are twenty four, the whole thing about language went out of the window a long time ago."Ron chuckled.

"Ron, they are your family. And technically they are my family too as I chose to marry you. We cannot just not show up." Hermione laughed at Ron's stubbornness.

"You would be saying the same thing if you had lived your entire life surrounded by a load of other ginger people." Ron told her.

"No but I did _willingly _spend a lot of time around your family when we were growing up and can I also say that I did that by choice, not because I had to." Hermione said emphasising the word "willingly" before getting up and beginning to get dressed. "Come on, Ron. It will be fun, we do not have to cook, and we will get to see Harry and Ginny and all the children." She then went quiet but Ron did not seem to notice. At the age of twenty four, they had both done fairly well for themselves, both had established good careers, Ron was a fully trained Auror and did shifts at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes on Thursdays and Fridays and Hermione had was making her way up in the ranks in the department of magical welfare of magical creatures. They were really enjoying life but there was something that had been on Hermione's mind for the past few days, and she believed that she was thinking about it a lot more than Ron was.

By the middle of 2004, Victoire Weasley was not the only one of Arthur and Molly Weasley's grandchildren. Six months after Ron and Hermione got married Percy and Audrey had their first child whom they had named Molly much to Mrs. Weasley's joy and surprise and now they were about to have their second child. Bill and Fleur had gone on to have another two children, with Dominique being two and Louis being only 3 months old. In addition to all of this, George and Angelina had two years previously inevitably named their son Fred and Angelina was currently 6 months pregnant. The only people that were left to actually have children were Ron and Hermione, and Harry and Ginny. Numerous times before they had gotten married, Ron and Hermione had brought up the subject of children and then agreed to wait a few years. But Hermione wondered when a few years would be up and if Ron also agreed that in spite of them both still being quite young whether they should start trying.

"Ok, I give in, I will come. Besides who does not love Victoire?" Ron smiled climbing out of bed and stumbling across the room towards his wardrobe and changing his t-shirt. Unlike Hermione's wardrobe, things were muddled up and shoes were piled up six high, so nothing had really changed.

"I can't believe she is four already. At least she did not inherit visible signs of the veela gene." Hermione sighed, gradually, she and Fleur had managed to see eye to eye but everyone was glad that Victoire had only inherited Fleur's looks and not her terrible temper.

"Yeah I agree. Fred is starting to look so much like Fred and George, it is almost uncanny." Ron mumbled as he opened the bedroom door and Hermione followed him out.

"You do mean with the exception of Angelina's dark brown hair, right?" Hermione laughed, recalling the very obvious different between Fred and his namesake.

"Okay you got me there, but you know what I mean." Ron said before his eyes trailed to what Hermione was wearing. "Hermione, it is July, how can you not be hot in that?"

Hermione looked down at what she was wearing; it was not _that_ warm, it was actually relatively cool to wear. Long denim jeans and a red tartan-like shirt. Her hair looked slightly wild and untamed, as it did every morning. "Not everyone is able to go around in a t-shirt and feel hot like you do, Ron Weasley. Besides, you haven't looked out of the window yet, for all we know there may be a hail storm later on." Hermione chuckled as she put her tooth brush back in the small holder by the bathroom sink.

"How come you are always right?" Ron asked kissing her lips softly and Hermione giggled.

XXXXXXXXXX

The day passed fairly quickly and before long, Ron and Hermione arrived at the Burrow much to the sound of talking, and young children either laughing or crying. A swarm of little witches and wizards were chasing each other around the room as Bill and George tried to catch them, without any success. As the scent of Mrs. Weasley's cooking wafted through the living room, many people came over to them.

"Uncle Ron!" A small, happy voice said and Victoire appeared, her long blonde hair waving behind her as she bounced on the spot excitedly.

"Hello Victoire!" Ron grinned as he lifted his niece up, making her laugh.

"Ron! Hermione!" Another voice said and they turned around to reveal Harry and Ginny smiling at them. "Long time no see." Harry joked, hugging his two best friends once Victoire had been put back down.

"Harry, we saw you in the Leaky Cauldron on Wednesday." Hermione laughed, embracing her friend kindly.

"I know but after knowing you both for thirteen years I cannot help but miss you." Harry sighed and they both knew he was exactly right. Just under a year after Ron and Hermione had got married, having proposed at their friends wedding, Harry and Ginny had decided to tie the knot as well. Ever since they had all gotten married, they had seen each other nowhere near as much as they had agreed to. Ron and Harry worked together as Auror's, whilst Hermione was in another department at the Ministry and Ginny was off playing Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies.

The dinner slowly passed and late afternoon passed into early evening. Many people were fawning over baby Louis as they discovered he was able to laugh for the first time. Molly Weasley in particularly loved having so many children filling the Burrow once again. Gradually, she had gotten over the idea of all their children moving out and moving onto lives of their own, but she loved the fact that with her and Arthur's children always now had an excuse to visit the Burrow. It was a while later when Ron and Harry were talking happily amongst themselves that Ginny came over to Hermione, a quiet look spread across her face.

"Hermione... please can I talk to you for a minute?"Ginny asked, gesturing towards the stairs.

"Erm, yes of course." Hermione nodded clueless and followed Ginny up the stairs and towards Ginny's childhood bedroom. Over the past few years, nothing had really changed in the bedroom. It looked exactly the same as it had ten years ago when she and Ginny had shared it before the school year at Hogwarts began. Except now it was filled with several boxes that Ginny had insisted she would move to her and Harry's house at some point but had never found the time to do so.

Ginny and Hermione sat down on the bed. Ginny had been relatively quiet all night and Hermione was confused as to what would happen next. Over the past five or six years, many conversations had started off like this; Ron and Hermione walking into the Burrow to find Harry and Ginny had had an argument or Ginny would ask Hermione if they could talk and then she would say how everything in their relationship going pear shaped. This usually resulted in Harry and Ginny having another argument or Ginny saying she was having second thoughts about their relationship. This time, Hermione really hoped Ginny was not going to say anything like that.

"So..."Ginny started but Hermione quickly cut her off.

"Sorry but can I just quickly interrupt?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded. "If you are about to tell me that you and Harry are getting a divorce, you had better find me an oven so that I can stick my head in it." Hermione contemplated.

"No, it is nothing of the kind. It is just something that I kind of really need your advice about." Ginny reassured her best friend.

"Okay then, so what is going on?" Hermione questioned and a small smile appeared upon Ginny's face and she seemed to take a deep breath as if nervous.

"Harry and I are trying for a baby." Ginny smiled, blushing slightly and Hermione beamed at her.

"Ginny that is fantastic!" Hermione exclaimed hugging her friend. "Honestly I am really happy for you both, but why is it that you need my advice? Ron and I do not have any children so I am not quite sure as to what advice I am able to give."

"Do _you _think that Harry and I are ready for this?" Ginny wondered.

"Well, do you think that _you_ are ready for this?" Hermione asked

"I think so. It is a big step though. This time four years ago we were considering going our separate ways. We have not been married even three years yet. But we are in good stable jobs; we have a house and enough money to pay for the costs of a child. If it does work by the time the baby is born I will be twenty three and Harry will be twenty four. Yes, it is incredibly young but there have been people a lot younger and a lot worse off doing the same thing. We are well prepared, but I just want to know as both my sister in law and you and Ron being Harry and I's best friends, do you think we are ready?"Ginny said.

"I think if that is what you want and you feel that you are ready for something like this, then why not? If you want to then nobody is going to stop you. Besides I am sure your mum and dad will be happy to have another grandchild." Hermione grinned. "But I just have one more question for you."

"Go ahead." Ginny prompted

"Are you prepared to give up your Quidditch career? You worked so hard for that and you love playing for the Harpies?" Hermione asked

"There was always going to be a point when I put a stop to playing Quidditch professionally. Harry and I have been talking about when we would have children for a few years now, you know, the time feels right. I will be able to play up until I am four months along but after that I am sure I will be able to find another job in the fields of Quidditch. If not, George would never decline extra help at the shop. If it means that I have to give up my job because I want children, then so be it." Ginny informed her. "What about you and Ron?"

"I don't know. We have always talked about having children; I guess that when it feels right we will talk about it a little more." Hermione smiled. "We had best get going in a few minutes anyway as we both have work in the morning. Congratulations in advance though." Ginny then laughed at this and hugged her.

"Are you coming downstairs?" Hermione enquired

"I think I might actually take home some of these boxes tonight, it is about time don't you think? Bye Hermione." She waved and Hermione headed back down the stairs.

As she sat back down in the living room of the Burrow, watching Ron play with Fred, the more she began to think about children. Ron was great with children and she hoped that he thought that she was vice versa. If Harry and Ginny did have a baby, then that would mean that other than Charlie, who had always taken far more interest in dragons than ever having a family, they would be the only ones left in the Weasley family that were childless.

"_What about you and Ron?"_Ginny's voice echoed inside of her head. _Yeah, what about me and Ron? _She thought to herself. They had been discussing the prospect of having children for years now and she wondered if they were ready or not. She thought she was ready but she was not psychic and did not know if Ron thought he was ready.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" Ron said softly as he walked over to Hermione and she nodded in response, standing up and taking her husband's hand before disapparating back to London.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione quickly scanned through the pages of her copy of Hogwarts: A History, in spite of having already memorised it numerous times, Hermione still regarded it as her favourite book in the wizarding world. Now, having owned this book for the best part of thirteen years, the prized book was looking battered and worn, but Hermione liked to see this as well read. She glanced over at the clock on her bedside table, 11:00pm. _Honest to God, what is taking so long?_ She wondered to herself. Ron had now been in the bathroom for the majority of twelve minutes. Originally, he had said he would brush his teeth and have a "quick" shower. For all Hermione knew, he was enchanting exotic fish to swim in the bath filled with water that he had run.

"I am sorry; I had to find a new bottle of tooth paste, the other one kind of exploded on me." Ron chuckled as he climbed into bed next to her and she put Hogwarts: A History back on her bedside table so she could talk to Ron without physically being magnetised towards her ink and paper twin.

"Only you, Ronald Weasley, would be able to make a bottle of toothpaste explode." Hermione giggled

"Says the person who got winded by the whomping willow." Ron smirked cheekily and Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

"You spend more time in that bathroom than I do." Hermione fired back.

"Hey, I am entitled to spend time approving my appearance. And by the way, that does not always happen. Especially when we are going out." Ron said

"Yeah well the truth is you are perfect to me." Hermione replied squeezing his hand. "You are perfect too." Ron added.

"Ron can I ask you something?" Hermione sighed and Ron turned onto his side so they were both facing each other.

"Yeah, of course you can love." Ron smiled brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Do you ever think about _our _children, in the future?" Hermione quietly asked and Ron looked puzzled.

"Quite often, ginger bushy haired children who like reading and Quidditch. What has brought this up?" Ron answered

"Ginny told me that she and Harry are trying for a baby." Hermione told him and she could see Ron visibly shiver at the mental image that had probably come into his head.

"Wow. I did not see that one coming." Ron said "I think I know where this conversation is going. If Ginny does get pregnant then we are the last ones aren't we?"

"Yep, we are the last ones." Hermione finalised his statement.

"You have been thinking about future children too haven't you?" Ron looked into her eyes and she nodded.

"Yes, a lot more than I probably should be. We have been discussing children for years, even before we got married. I vividly remember you saying the night before we got married that you could picture young children in the back garden and I can picture them now more than ever. We are both in well paid, stable jobs and we bought this house in the first place essentially for the reason of children. I am starting to think about when we will meet these children but I do not know your view on it. Because I am ready if you are. What do you think?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well you said that in a lot of words so I will just go straight to what I think. I agree with you. I know that people say things like this will happen when the time is right. I think the time is right now. If this is what you want, and I really want this too, I am ready if you are." Ron smiled brushing his thumb against her cheek soothingly.

"Really?" Hermione beamed

"Really?" Ron replied

Without warning, Hermione went and kissed Ron in a way that seemed more powerful than ever before and they simply smiled at each other happily.

**Authors Note: Hello again! So that was chapter one. I am quite impressed as it actually only took me three days to write. As you may have noticed at the beginning the date was July 2004, however Rose was not born until late 2005 or early 2006. As you may have realised, the date is this early for a reason. Once again I do apologise in advance for anything you may believe to be incorrect. I am 14 therefore have very little knowledge of this sort of thing other than from reading fanfiction. Anyway, thank you for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. When Skies Are Grey

Chapter 2: When Skies Are Grey

**Authors Note: Hello! I am sorry that it has been such a long time. However I can explain. The day after I posted chapter 1, my computer died and when I got it back two days ago the hard drive had been replaced therefore meaning that I lost every other chapter I had wrote (2-6) so I have had to rewrite this and it I apologise if it is not that great because this is being wrote very quickly. Anyway moving swiftly on here is chapter 2!**

_Early December 2004_

Hermione lay in bed wide awake. Her eyes felt heavy and strained. Sleep eluded her tonight as she stared up at the white endless ceiling. She had no idea why she could not sleep and yet everyone else on the planet seemed to do so quite easily. Slowly, she glanced over at the alarm clock before sighing, 6 AM – she had survived a sleepless night so it seemed. If this was a few months into the future, sunlight would be streaming through the navy blue curtains and silhouettes would dance and chase each other to and fro in the dawn's orange, yellow and golden rays. It would be calm, blissful and idyllic. But it was not like that. In reality today seemed anything but that. Today seemed dark, dismal and bitterly cold. Today was going to be a grey day, and it was only six in the morning. There were still eighteen more hours to go.

She then rolled onto her side and gazed exhaustedly at Ron. He looked happy, and peaceful, the polar opposite of her current state of mind. Right now his arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist, as it had been when they had gone to bed so many, many hours ago. One of the worst parts of this night definitely had to have been the snoring. Ron snored with the loud rumble and power of a dozing lion and it was as if a thunder storm was about to erupt. The snoring scenario happened very rarely, but it was happening now.

A sudden pain surged through her body, feeling like burning daggers stabbing fiercely and viscously at her back and stomach. She instantly knew what was going on and breathed a deep sigh, "_Great. Just great" _She thought as she slowly and carefully disentangled herself from Ron's tight, vice like embrace and hurried out of the room and towards the bathroom just down the upstairs corridor. "_That is all I need."_ She screamed inside her head as she quickly took off her clothes and climbed into the shower, the warm water cleansing and washing the scarlet blood away from her legs. She hoped that the water and shower gel would wash her worries away. But it didn't, instead it was a stinging, sharp and piercing reminder that gradually they were getting further and further away from their dream. A dream that had forever been on her mind.

After climbing out of the shower and getting dressed Hermione's mind wandered to what could have been happening right now. If they had been successful as soon as they had started trying things would have currently been incredibly different. She would be five nearly six months pregnant and it was highly likely that they would be happier than ever. She assumed that they would probably know whether the baby was a boy or a girl, they would be starting to prepare the second bedroom for when they were born. This upcoming Christmas, would be their last not being regarded as parents. However it was anything but that scenario. They had now being trying for five months and still nothing. It was gradually beginning to see the rest of the Weasley family and the majority of their friends gradually getting married and developing their own families if they did not have one already by now. She knew that things like this could take time however it hurt how everybody was finding their feet so quickly and yet she and Ron were getting nowhere.

Suddenly she could here footsteps. Footsteps that were gradually getting closer and closer to the bathroom. It was incredibly obvious that it was Ron because A; he was the only one in the house. And B; he did what she liked to call a sleepy shuffle, a series of steps in the early hours of the morning which involved Ron not even picking his feet up off the soft, carpeted floor as he trudged towards the bathroom. It was heart warming, and sweet, but sometimes downright irritating. One perfect description for Ron.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice said following on from a knock on the door and Hermione's heart jumped into her mouth. Sure, she had already had to say a conversation similar to the one she was about to have a few times before now, but it was still painful to see the look on his face when she informed him that their attempts had not been successful... once again.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ron asked, and it became clear that he was growing more and more concerned due to their being no reply from her. Instead she simply slumped against the wall and let herself fall slowly and effortlessly to the faux slate tiled flooring.

"I do not want to talk about it." Hermione sighed, wiping a few stray and accidental tears away from her chocolate brown coloured eyes.

"Please will you let me in?" Ron enquired and she reached up and unlocked the door. "It's open." She mumbled before he entered. A sympathetic and sorrowful look spread across his face as his eyes very slowly met his wife's that not surprisingly mirrored and conveyed his sadness in addition to her own.

"Are you sure?"Ron questioned and Hermione exhaled deeply, already knowing what her answer would be before he had even asked that question.

"Yep. I am sure." Her voice cracked as she brought her knees closer towards the rest of her body.

"Well, no offence or anything, but I kind of would like to talk about it." Ron said as he joined Hermione and too sat awkwardly on the floor, reaching for her hand as he spoke softly in order to comfort her in some way. "I know this does not affect me anywhere near as much as it does you but we are still in this together."

Hermione did not know where to start. She would say what she would say every time but it ached when after she had said what she had to say she looked back at Ron. Although something like this was very awkward to talk about, given that they were in a difficult situation they ended up having to talk about these things anyway in spite of their obvious feelings of being uncomfortable.

"I... well, I am not pregnant." Hermione said quietly gesturing to the pile of clothes bundled in a ball next to her knees.

"Hermione... I ..." Ron was equally experiencing a loss of words. There were only so many times you could have this conversation before there really were no more words to be said. This was one of those times.

"I really thought this time. You know... maybe it would work." Hermione wiped a few tears away once again. "I know that it sounds stupid and like I am blubbering but sometimes you feel like you know these things, a certainty almost. That is the only thing I can hold onto before something like this happens."

"Hermione, this doesn't mean that we cannot keep trying. Yes, it has set us back a little but that is all." Ron said positively.

"We can't go on like this. We can't go on pretending that nothing is happening when all the time we are just sailing further and further away from land." Hermione glared at Ron and he felt a stinging feeling shoot through his body at the reality of their situation.

"Did you not just listen to what I said?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "I said that this doesn't mean that we should not even bother anymore. There is still a chance. We still have years of chances."

"I know exactly what you said Ron. I have listened to almost every word you have said in the past six years that we have been together and have remained completely sane. Did you listen to what I said? We do not seem to be getting _anywhere._" Hermione exclaimed before getting up and gathering her pile of clothing.

"It has been five months. Not five years." Ron suggested.

"It has been five months more than a lot of people that we know." Hermione replied heading out of the room and quickly pacing down the stairs and towards the living room as Ron followed her. She shoved her clothes into the Muggle washing machine and headed hurriedly to the front door in search of her keys.

"It is seven in the morning. Where are you going?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Out." She said firmly.

"Out where?" Ron responded to the simple answer.

"Out of sight, out of control, out of my mind! Just somewhere. Somewhere away from here." Hermione answered and the sound of apparition rung loudly through Ron's ears after the slam of the front door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Today was dark and gloomy. A lot gloomier than it usually was at this time of the year, even though it was December. Not Death Eater dark – the dark that literally was the quiet before the storm but dark enough that the sky looked as if an artist had climbed an incredibly high ladder and just painted it a depressing shade of grey. Ironically, the weather today seemed to coincide with Hermione's mood perfectly. It felt like a murky, sinister cloud was hanging over her head as she walked along. Sure enough, with a snapping crack of thunder, the rain started to make its long and sudden descent from the sky. But today, Hermione could not care less that she was getting wet, that was not the point of everything. She just continued walking on her journey.

Not long into the early morning storm, Hermione reached her destination. The house looked particularly peaceful and quiet on this day. All the flowers that were normally in the front garden had died down a few weeks ago and the skeletal trees were bare, naked so it seemed. The two people who lived there were probably asleep, well, for now at least. Upon arriving on the rain soaked door step she shakily raised her hand and knocked on the door twice, hoping someone may answer in spite of the pang of guilt that surged through her rapidly. A few moments later, the sound of feet slowly stumbling down the stairs became apparent and the door slowly opened.

Harry's jet black hair stuck out in every possible direction, as if he had been electrocuted. Dark circles lay softly under his emerald eyes which were wide in the wake of not having his glasses on. "Hermione?"

"Hello, Harry." Hermione said weakly.

"Are you alright, it is nearly half past seven in the morning." Harry questioned looking suddenly worried and concerned over his best friend.

"I just really need to talk to someone." Hermione sighed in response.

"Of course, please come in or you'll catch a cold." Harry gestured taking her coat from her and draping it carefully over the radiator. Both of them then headed towards the sofa and sat down in silence. It was not uncomfortable; it never had been between the two best friends. It just felt right and safe, exactly what friendship meant to them.

"You look like hell." Harry said and Hermione chuckled softly, knowing that he was exactly right.

"Cheers. You do not exactly look that good looking either. Bad night?" Hermione enquired

"You don't know the half of it." Harry replied

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Harry asked and Hermione sighed as she looked into Harry's eyes.

"It is...complicated." Hermione figured.

"Does it have anything to do with you two trying for a baby?" Harry questioned and Hermione's eyes widened. They had not told anybody that they were trying for a baby, well, other than Ginny. She had promised that she would not say anything to Harry given that it was supposed to be somewhat of a private matter. Although Harry was one of her best friends, Hermione suddenly felt the conversation become instantaneously awkward.

"How do you know about that? We asked Ginny not to say about it to anyone." Hermione queried, searching Harry's eyes for answers.

"Oh no, honestly it was not Ginny. It was Ron. He was quite miserable for a day at work, possibly the most miserable since Fred's funeral. Sorry, but I kind of forced it out of him." Harry informed her. "If you want to talk to Ginny, I understand. She will be a lot better at this conversation than I will ever be."

"What conversation?" A calm voice asked and they both turned around to find Ginny stood sleepily in the doorway. Her red hair wild and tousled in the early hours of the day. Hermione wondered just how long Ginny had been stood there and exactly how much had she heard of the conversation. Upon seeing her, Harry patted Hermione on the shoulder before standing up and moving away towards the next room.

"I think this conversation is more up your street than it is mine, love." Harry said "I will be in the kitchen."

"So what is this about?" Ginny questioned softly as soon as Harry left as she carefully sat on the sofa next to her sister in law. Hermione knew if she was going to confide in anyone, it was probably for the best that it was Ginny who she told.

"Ron and I have been trying to have a baby." Hermione sighed and Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh."Ginny replied with a strong tone of surprise.

"How long did it take for you and Harry for you to you know? How long did it take for you to get pregnant?" Hermione asked and Ginny's expression softened as it became very clear to her where this conversation was heading. Not long after Ron and Hermione had decided to have a baby, Ginny announced that she was pregnant.

"I don't know how many "attempts" exactly, but less than a month. Why?" Ginny asked, still tiptoeing around the actual situation and Hermione nervously took a deep breath.

"It is taking a lot longer than we thought. _A lot_ longer. I only noticed that we were not getting anywhere when you announced you were pregnant, as it was actually just after that that we got thinking about having our own family. This time I thought I was because I thought I had missed it but I guess that was just down to stress of waiting for something to happen. I am trying, I really am, but the more we try the more it just knocks you down and hurts." Hermione informed her and Ginny sat silently. Hermione had never said any of that to anybody, even Ron in spite of it being the truth. It had only been five months , which was a lot less than some others that would have been trying for perhaps years, but Hermione still thought that something was not right and from the way she was being looked at she believed that Ginny thought there was something wrong too.

"Hermione, I am no expert but I really think you should see a healer. I know that it has not been that long but there still could be something that is stopping you from getting pregnant. They might be able to pick up on something that you and Ron might not uncovered yet. Just please think about it?" Ginny advised

"I will talk to Ron about it first, but thank you." Hermione nodded. "So, how are you?"

"I am good. It is getting harder to find clothes that fit though. I have tried using an expansion charm on everything but the reality is that things will only stretch so far before they just rip. Also it gives me an excuse to go shopping. They are kicking a lot more as well. Though the worst part is that that part generally takes place in the late hours of the night. Often when I have just drifted off to sleep too." Ginny smiled, and it became very apparent how excited she was about the prospect of she and Harry having a child of their own within the next few months.

"You know when you say "they", do you mean that you have not found out whether it is a boy or a girl yet?"Hermione enquired curiously in surprise. She had almost assumed that given how thrilled they were at Ginny being pregnant they would have found out this _minor _detail as soon as they had the chance to.

"We decided we would wait a little longer, perhaps until January. Then at least if I am six months along it is unlikely there will be any mistakes or surprises. Listen, do you want to stay for a few hours? We do not have any plans and it feels like forever since we last saw you." Ginny wondered

"I would love to, thanks. Are you sure Harry will not mind?" Hermione responded

"I am sure whatever it is I will not mind, Hermione." Harry said poking is head around the kitchen door, clearly having heard the last sentence.

"I said to Hermione that she could stay for a while, just to clear her head." Ginny informed him and Harry smiled.

"Of course, besides, it is ages since we saw you." Harry said hugging Hermione warmly and Hermione laughed once they broke away from one another.

"You know, your wife just said almost exactly the same thing before you came in." She grinned

"Ah, well you see, great minds think alike." Harry said and he, Ginny, and Hermione laughed, Hermione's worries suddenly dispersing for a few hours.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ron sat at the kitchen table, staring into the boiling mug of tea that lay steaming furiously in front of him. Instantaneously he was reminded of being in Professor Trelawney's Divination class during third year. The thought sickened him. Especially because of the fact that a lot of things associated with Lavender tended to take place within those four walls, well actually the classroom was circular but still it kind of had the same meaning. His thoughts then wandered to his wife, Hermione and where she was. He knew that them trying for a baby was gradually breaking her as they had less and less success. He could see the dullness gradually consuming her eyes and the ghostly paleness of her face that came hand in hand with sadness and extreme exhaustion.

Although he admitted he was not as intelligent as Hermione in some ways, he knew very well how her mind worked. He knew how desperately she wanted children, and he did as well, but was concerned about how much it was affecting Hermione and their relationship.

The sound of the front door opening and closing suddenly became apparent and Ron recognized that Hermione was at home as well. His gazed lifted to see her slowly pace through the darkened living room and into the kitchen where Ron was sat. For a moment, she did not sit down, she did not move, she did not speak. She just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked after a moment, he knew that she probably would have been at Harry and Ginny's house but it was not like her to have been out so long.

"Ron I-" Hermione started

"Hermione, please just tell me that you are alright." Ron said cutting her off. "I know you were at Harry and Ginny's I just love you too much to go by in a situation like this and not ask if you are okay." There was then silence again before Hermione broke the ice that was rapidly freezing between them whenever they stopped talking to one another.

"I'm sorry Ron..." Hermione trailed off tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breaths gradually turned into sobs and Ron instantly got up and embraced her powerfully, holding her against him as she cried.

"It's okay; everything is going to be okay." Ron said softly, noticing the sudden crack in his voice as he buried his nose in her bushy brown hair, knowing right now they needed each other more than ever.

**Authors Note: Sorry that that took me such a long time. I had my last few weeks at school and I was also trying to remember what I put in the original version of this chapter. Anyway, although it was sad I hope at least one person liked it. I will be updating more frequently now that it is the summer holidays. Oh and congratulations to Prince William and Kate Middleton whose first child was born on Monday! Prince George Alexander Louis of Cambridge – I like the sound of it. Also he is adorable. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Home

Chapter 3: Home

**Author's note: I just posted chapter 2 about six hours ago but wanted to crack on and as I am doing so "re-write" this chapter. I think I have a clearer memory of what happens in this chapter than I did in the previous chapter so hopefully it will be just as good. However, I am not sure how long this will take to complete given that on Saturday (27/7) I am going to London and on Sunday (28/7) I am going once again to Warner Bros. Studio Tour London! Which I am really excited about but I promise this will be wrote as quickly as possible. Here is chapter 3!**

_24__th__ December 2004_

"So what are you going to do today?" Ron asked as he sat opposite Hermione at the kitchen table, he could not quite see her given that her she had her face concealed by the large broadsheet pages of the Daily Prophet. So far it was proving to be quite a quiet Christmas in the Wizarding world. No Death Eaters had been caught; there were no sudden deaths of famous wizards or witches, just a typical Christmas Eve. Exactly how it should have always been.

"I think I will just stay in, I still have not quite finished wrapping your Christmas presents." Hermione sighed sleepily putting the paper down.

"Presents in the plural?" Ron enquired like a happy child and a small smile spread across Hermione's face as she laughed at her husband.

"Yes. Ron, presents is in the plural." She replied and something unusual caught Ron's eyes just as he began to turn away. Something that obviously had been covered by the large newspaper that Hermione had been reading a few minutes before hand and given how discreetly she had put it down on the table, folding in half so perfectly that there were no creases in the paper at all that he had not noticed at the time.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron asked turning to face her once again.

"Yes, of course I am okay." Hermione began "Why?" And Ron laughed anxiously, she thought she had walked through the park in her plans but it was clear to her now that he had stopped her on her journey.

"Because you are drinking coffee." Ron gestured to the warm mug in front of her.

"So?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You never drink coffee."Ron added. "You drank it occasionally for about the first year that we were boyfriend and girlfriend after the war and you have not touched the stuff since. Why start drinking it now?"

"I am substituting it for something else." Hermione informed him casually, taking another sip.

"For what?" Ron asked incredulously

"Alcohol." Hermione said straightly and Ron suddenly understood what she had meant. Ever since they had realised that things were taking their time Hermione had decided to do everything possible to make sure they conceived a baby including cutting out alcohol. Ron thought this was quite extreme as technically she would not have to stop drinking until she was actually pregnant, but if it made Hermione happy, it made him happy to an extent.

"Hermione Granger, I know something is up and you know it." Ron said and Hermione turned her head so quickly that Ron swore she nearly got whiplash. He knew that although Hermione liked her previous last name, she had a strong habit for correcting him.

"It is Weasley and it has been for four years." Hermione said sternly.

"Yeah well you will always be Granger in some ways to me." Ron replied his mind being cast back to a few months before they got married.

_Flashback._

_October 2000_

_Ron and Hermione lay in bed silently. Ron was almost certain that Hermione was asleep but could not be one hundred percent sure . Something was playing on his mind, whirring like a helicopter, steaming like a kettle, buzzing like an alarm clock. He knew it would not go away until he had asked Hermione about what was clouding is brain rapidly._

"_Hermione? Are you awake?" Ron asked and Hermione turned over to face him._

"_Don't you think that if I were asleep I wouldn't have answered?" Hermione smirked_

"_Okay good point." Ron sighed. "My intelligence levels are not exactly high at late o'clock at night." _

"_Why did you sort of wake me up then?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity._

"_Can I ask you something?" Ron said and Hermione nodded wondering what the issue was in this lateness of the hours. This was something that although he could have an opinion on it, ultimately it had to be up to Hermione and her choice so he knew he would have to ask her sooner or later in the next month before they got married._

"_Of course you can." Hermione replied and Ron took a deep breath_

"_I know that this is entirely up to you, but I was just curious as to know the answer to this. But when we get married are you going to keep your own surname or change it to mine. I understand why you would want to keep it as Granger, as Granger has always been a part of you even before you were born and if you want it to remain a part of you, it makes sense. I fell in love with you as Hermione Granger, nobody else." Ron said and as Hermione was silent, it became very clear that she was pondering on the decision quite clearly._

"_I have known my answer to this since the moment you proposed to me last November and I am actually quite surprised that you have not asked me before now. As much as I have made a name for myself as Hermione Granger, I have made a name for myself not out of choice, but out of the choices of the people surrounding us and I will always be Hermione Granger, just with a different surname. I have always been certain that if I got married to you I would change my surname to Weasley, because I love you more than I can possibly explain and having the same surname as you will always remind me of that. Hermione Weasley sounds right, it sounds good and I already love it. So that is what I am going to do, if that is what you want as well." Hermione informed him and Ron felt his heart literally warm and glow in happiness as he listened to her speak about her near future intentions._

"_Of course it is alright with me Hermione Weasley." Ron beamed_

"_It is Hermione Granger for now." Hermione chuckled, "We will cross that bridge when we get to it Ron." _

"_Hey, Hermione?" Ron said_

"_Yes." Hermione answered_

"_I love you so much." Ron replied a smile evident in his voice._

"_I love you too." Hermione replied kissing him before attempting to fall asleep in his arms._

_Flashback ends._

"Please just tell me what is going on Hermione because I can't stand the constant suspense all the time. It is just frustrating that I am stood here worried like hell about you and it is as if you do not even acknowledge it. Do you have any idea how that feels?" Ron asked desperately and Hermione frowned, sighing.

"I am sorry. It is just this is supposed to be the happiest time of the year and look at us, neither of us are happy at all. I do not know what you are thinking but if your miserable expression is anything to go by then you feel like me, just sick of waiting and waiting for something to happen. I thought we would be further along than this but look at where that has got us. We are driving ourselves crazy questioning why this is happening for everybody else, and yet for some reason it is not happening for us. You know when we started trying I was convinced that by now we might be going to have a child in four months time, but we are not and this Christmas seems to be turning out a lot different to what we both originally thought." Hermione answered, clearly telling Ron exactly how it felt.

"Look, I love you Hermione more than you will ever know, baby or no baby. And we can keep trying for years if you want to. But only if you want to." Ron said, his voice little more than a whisper.

"I love you too. Where are you off to?" Hermione questioned as Ron started to head towards the doorway, quickly pulling on a coat and scarf that Hermione had bought him the previous Christmas as he walked away.

"I said to George I would meet him at King's Cross Station. Charlie is coming back today for Christmas and we were going to go with him to the Leaky Cauldron." Ron enlightened her.

"Just remember to come back in one peace, if you remember rightly my parents are coming later on and I would rather them not see you drunk unless they are drunk themselves. Oh and say hello to Charlie for me." Hermione returned

"Will do. I will see you later."Ron called before closing the door behind himself, leaving Hermione alone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How are you and Hermione then?" George enquired as they sat down on a cold, pine bench. The train station was particularly busy on this, assumingly because tomorrow was Christmas. As the clock on one of the many brick pillars holding the ceiling up struck eleven o'clock, a sudden rush of people occupied the station they were sat at as a new train arrived and departed once again. People came and people went and life continued, like nothing was ever changing. Of course, that was a lie. Everything was constantly changing around them whether they liked it or not. However, as far as they could see it most change was a change for the better given what lay silently, and darkly buried in the past, hopefully to never be dug up again. The air was fresh, crisp and yet smoky at the same time from the steam rising from the numerous trains filling the enormous building. The scene became gradually more picturesque as the snow fell from any small gaps in the glass ceiling and arrived at human height.

"Oh we are both fine. My jobs fine, Hermione is great; they are really impressed with her work at the ministry. Thing's could not be better." Ron lied through his teeth. He could not possibly tell George the truth. Although George was the brother he was closest to this was something that he did not feel one hundred percent secure and comfortable discussing with him. Although they had confided in Harry and Ginny about their situation now, the more people told the more pressurised they felt themselves becoming. Sometimes something's were probably best left unsaid. Including this.

Ron looked around at the many muggles and perhaps wizards and witches that flooded the platform as another train arrived into the station. There were teenagers linking hands as they walked along, young couples completely dazed in one another as they walked along at about the same age as himself and Hermione. It was clear that they were having a child and that the woman looked like she was as far along as Ginny, they seemed on cloud nine and like nothing could ever ruin the little moment that they seemed to be sharing as they looked at one another. There was then two teenagers who seemed to be following their parents as they lugged suitcases along to the next train that was expected to arrive and finally a man and woman with two small daughters, one of which looked no older than George's daughter Roxanne was. All of these people were on the same train and from what was visible they could not possibly be happier. And Ron wanted that more than anything in that moment.

"How about you and Angelina?" Ron asked, breaking his train of thought before it became difficult to think about.

"We are good. You know that things are going well at the shop even if we only have three members of staff. Angelina is still taking maternity leave because of Roxanne. Fred is great though, he seems to become more and more like his namesake every day, but it is clear how much he loves having a little sister. Roxanne is still going through the phase of crying at ridiculous hours of the night and usually I am the one who gets up because Angelina is the one who tends to do most of the stuff in the daytime. You feel slightly annoyed with exhaustion and frustrated due to being woken up but as soon as I see her face and hold her in my arms all of that just disperses and I just love her more than I can explain. The way I love Angelina is different, it has the same things to it but Roxanne is unique she is half of me and of her. When people say that they would jump in front of a train for someone, that is how I feel about Roxanne when I look down at her and she looks up at me. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, sure." Ron nodded in reply before sighing to himself. _I wish Hermione and I had that..._ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was late into the afternoon when Ron arrived back at 26 Snowberry Road and he smiled at the sight he could see from the end of the path. The sky had been painted a soothing, dark blue and all of the golden street lamps were on, lining the road elegantly. The snow had covered the ground in the front garden and although the curtains were closed, it was very apparent that there was a light on in the living room and that Hermione was also in the room too. This only made Ron smile more as he came to the conclusion that although he loved the Burrow and had grown up there since being child, this place was something different. Something unique and something peaceful. Something where Hermione was. They could live anywhere at all. Anywhere. But it would only ever be home if Hermione was there as well.

"Hermione I am back!" Ron said as he stepped in the living room.

"Hi, how was Charlie?" Hermione questioned as Ron approached her and sat down at the end of her feet on the three seat sofa.

"He was fine, still head over heels in love with dragons so nothing new there. How about you?" Ron questioned curiously.

"I am fine, I wrapped your presents..." Hermione trailed off as Ron's smile widened and looked over to the Christmas tree, were a few wrapped parcels proudly lay. "Wait until tomorrow though." Hermione said giggling.

There was then a knock on the door and Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her parents were not expected to arrive for another forty five minutes. If it was not anybody else, then why would they arrive so early? "I will get it." Ron said standing up and opening the front door once he had left Hermione alone in the living room.

"Hello Ron." A voice said revealed to be Helena. She stood quietly looking up at her son in law. A concerned, anxious and worried look was worn on her face as she looked at Ron in the eye. What surprised Ron the most was that Hermione's father Robert was not with her.

"Hi Helena. Please come in." Ron gestured and he closed the door into the living room over so that Hermione could not hear anything. "Are you alright?" Ron asked for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day and Helena then when on to explain what was going on.

"Hermione, it is your Mum." Ron said opening the door and Hermione stood up to hug her mother in surprise.

"Mum? I thought you and Dad were not coming for nearly another hour? And where is Dad?" Hermione questioned suddenly all at once.

"I need to talk to you about something." Helena said quietly and Hermione fell silent.

"I will go and start on dinner. I will be in the kitchen if you want me." Ron said and closed the door that separated the kitchen and living room from one another. Helena then sat down on the sofa next to where Ron had been sat a few minutes before, she could clearly see the worry filling Hermione's eyes and yet she knew she had to ask this question.

"Hermione what on earth is going on?" Helena questioned after a few minutes, breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"Pardon?" Hermione replied

"Ginny, Ron's sister came to see me. She said she saw you the other week and you really are not yourself. She would not tell me what was going on exactly but she said it was something for you to tell me yourself. She and Harry are bloody concerned about the pair of you, both you and Ron because of whatever is currently going on between you." Helena said and Hermione's heart sank. It was kind of a typical thing that Ginny would have done out of both love and pure concern for her brother and sister in law and in spite of the fact that Hermione was slightly annoyed with her she knew that her best friend had done it for the right reasons and only because she cared so much about them both.

"Ron and I have been trying for a baby." Hermione sighed and Helena looked at Hermione in astonishment, clearly not having expected that response as Hermione's reply. "We have been trying for a while now but nothing seems to be happening. It seems to be tearing us apart in spite of the fact that we both desperately want this. We are trying and trying to just keep it all together but it is getting harder and harder and tougher and tougher to not just crack up. I really do not know where we go from here right now as it just hurts more than anything in a long time."

"Hermione, have I ever told you about what happened before you were born?" Helena asked

"No. Why? What happened before I was born?" Hermione questioned in reply.

"Your Dad and I got married when we were both twenty one in 1975. Like you were when you married Ron. We had known each other for years and we had always said that once we had got married we would have a family of our own. And so we started trying and nothing happened. We gradually started becoming more and more concerned. So we both decided to go and see a doctor and we were told that there was absolutely nothing wrong with us and that we were perfectly capable of having a child of our own. That was possibly the toughest four years of our lives because for a long time we were almost certain we would never have our own family and it would forever just be us two alone. And then we found out that we were going to have you and we felt like the luckiest people alive because even though we waited that long to meet you, it was definitely worth the wait." Helena smiled and Hermione nodded.

"Is that why I never had any brothers or sisters?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

"Partially. Firstly, we did not know if we ever would be able to have another child given how long it took to have you. And secondly, we were just happy that we had even one child that was our own. It did not really matter having a big family anymore, because we had you." Helena replied

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hermione wondered.

"What I am trying to say is I know you are both getting frustrated because you do not think you are getting anywhere but whether it takes, weeks, months or years for you two to have a child it will definitely be worth the wait. And will you just promise me something?" Helena said

"Of course." Hermione replied

"Promise me that you will go and see a doctor or healer or whatever you call them in the Wizarding world." Helena began, "Just so that you can check that nothing is wrong or that the long conception thing is not genetic."

"I promise." Hermione answered "I'll go and get you a cup of tea if you want." Hermione got up and headed into the kitchen where Ron seemed to be in a complete daze as he chopped the vivid orange carrots that lay on the chopping board. Upon looking up and seeing that she had entered Hermione immediately walked up to him and kissed him powerfully. When she broke away both of them found themselves laughing in happiness.

"What was that for?" Ron questioned surprised.

"I just really love you." Hermione said

**Authors Note: YES! That only took me one day to write! I am forever grateful for the six week summer holidays we have in England. I am not sure what I think of this chapter apart from the fact that it felt better writing it than the last one. I will not be updating for a few days now as I am going to Warner Bros. Studio tour and London as mentioned in the previous authors note. But anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Falling Snow

Chapter 4: Falling Snow

**Authors Note: So I am back. Well I am from Warner Bros. Studio Tour at least however I am still in London for the next few days. I have come to the conclusion that I could just go there again and again and would never get bored because I love Harry Potter so much. I also bought a wand. If anyone read my authors notes in Hogwarts and Beyond they will know that when I went to the studio tour last August, I bought Hermione's wand. So this time I chose Ginny's because although I did want Ron's it did look like somebody had just gone and snapped a branch off a tree and there was no way I was paying £25.00 for that. Anyway apologies for the ramble and here is chapter five!**

_25__th__ December 2004_

Hermione felt herself gradually wake up from her deep and blissful state of sleep. The previous day had been considerably more eventful than what had been originally expected from a typical Christmas Eve. They had essentially gone from feeling like the lowest of the low to walking on cloud eight, not quite cloud nine yet though. In spite of Hermione's wishes before the evening had descended upon them, Ron did get drunk. And so did her father. And surprisingly so did her mother. Hermione was actually the only one who did not over do the fire whiskey and wine but did get a great deal of humour and pleasure out of listening to the alcohol consumed banter and drunken scenarios that did unfold.

She knew before she even opened her eyes that Ron was awake. She could hear his uneven breathing that normally came hand in hand with a child's excitement that Christmas had finally arrived. This is what _every_ Christmas was like with Ron. But she could not love it more. Ron was one of things that made Christmas the way it was, happy, cheerful and joyous and it had been like that for the past six years. It had been before that as well, except they were not together and not often it seemed to be that they argued and fell out around the Christmassy period. But it was different now. They were in love with one another and this was their fourth Christmas as a married couple.

Hermione turned onto her side and slowly opened her eyes. Ron was beaming happily like he always did at this time of year, in spite of what had been going on between them in the past few months, Christmas never failed to make him happy. He reached over slowly and brushed Hermione's long chestnut brown hair out of her face lovingly before leaning in and kissing her gently as she slowly woke.

"Merry Christmas, my love." He said his voice little more than a whisper.

"Merry Christmas Ron." Hermione replied getting up out of bed and quickly getting dressed.

"What is the hurry?" Ron questioned dozily in surprise and Hermione smiled as she pulled her denim jeans and red jumper on in a manner that seem hurriedly.

"There is no hurry." Hermione started once she had finally gotten dressed. "It is just that this is the happiest day of the year and the earlier we get up, the longer it will be."

"You have a point." Ron exclaimed before summoning his own clothes and changing as well.

"Wait!" Hermione said, just as Ron started to leave the bedroom and he turned around to face her. Hermione leant into the wardrobe before lifting a fairly large parcel onto the bed. Hermione had given him a few of the presents the previous evening after her parents Helena and Robert had left but this was something that she wanted to save for Christmas day as Ron had been talking about this for quite a while.

"This is for you. Now you can stop thinking how great it would be to have a new one." Hermione said tapping the box concealed by wrapping paper. Ron slowly unwrapped it and grinned as he read the boxes label.

"A new microwave? Thanks Hermione." Ron beamed, "Just wait until Dad sees this." He continued and Hermione laughed. He then approached Hermione and reached for her hand gently.

"Come with me." Ron said quietly and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Where?" She replied

"To your Christmas present." Ron answered squeezing her hand tightly and leading her down the stairs. Upon arriving in the hallway at the foot of the staircase, Hermione noticed that although the door to the living room was shut, a soft, warm light was escaping through any gaps that the pine door did not fill. This made it very clear that in spite of not really being an early morning person, Ron had already gotten up and knew Hermione well enough to know that she would want to extend the day to as long as possible.

"Alright, close your eyes." Ron told her and Hermione did so as Ron slowly led her into the living room and she felt him stop walking once they had arrived somewhere in the middle of the room upon the soothingly warm carpet beneath their feet.

"Can I open them?" Hermione questioned curiously, wondering what exactly Ron had got her.

"Yes, you can." Ron responded with a smile evident in his voice. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised by the gift that lay before her. A keyboard of 52 ivory and 36 ebony coloured keys perfectly aligned into octaves of eight notes each. It was beautiful, perfect and most of all; Ron had bought it for her.

"A keyboard. You bought me a keyboard?" Hermione said almost stunned into silence. "Ron this is... this is just fantastic. Thank you."

"I remembered when we were at Grimmauld Place and you were trying to teach me that piece of music by Beethoven or someone like that, although it was a dark time I wanted you to have something to remember that small moment." Ron said kindly and Hermione's memory was cast back to that day.

_Flashback._

_The rain fell heaving upon the now dark, depressing street of Grimmauld Place causing the sound of glass like shards falling onto number 12, the noise echoing around the house's drawing room. The drawing room was probably one of the most cynical, miserable rooms in the old Victorian house of the Black family and it did not seize to crush any of Harry, Ron and Hermione's hopes or thoughts._

_Hermione sat in front of the small grand piano. From what she could see, after so many years of being untouched, unplayed, uncared for, it was perfect. She wondered what it would sound like but knew somewhere inside of her brain that it probably was not the best of her many ideas to start playing something. Given the current tense atmosphere in the house, for all she knew if she were to play something she may find Harry storming into the room and mentally snapping. Ron also could be annoyed by it given how she could see over her shoulder him staring at the muggle radio he had brought along with them and drumming his fingers impatiently against the raised, arm of the old fashioned, uncomfortable sofa. _

_Her fingers slid along the keys gently, touching each one carefully enough to not let it make a noise and she found herself imagining what it would be like to play something. It would be no use miming playing it or anything like that, that would just been awkward and embarrassing in front of Ron. It felt like years since she had even touched a piano and decided to easily give in and press the last and highest key softly. Ron turned his head and glanced over at his friend, curiosity filling his mind. Even though she had only hit one note on the piano, and very gently as well, he felt like any anger that was currently building up inside of himself dispersed and he wanted to hear more. He then made the quick decision to go and talk to her before the brief moment passed._

"_Do you mind if I sit with you?" Ron asked quietly, gesturing to the piano stool Hermione was sat on that from what he could see would easily fit three people on it. Hermione's miserable expression seemed to soften as he said this and a small smile crept onto her face._

"_Not at all." Hermione replied and Ron sat before silence stole any chance of them having even a brief conversation. It was Ron then who decided to break the silence that was gradually building between them._

"_So, can you play the piano?" Ron questioned and Hermione's head turned quickly to face him._

"_Yes. I started having lessons when I was eight. I practically begged my parents until they let me do so." Hermione chuckled at the memory of her pleading with her parents to let her give it a go._

"_What can you play?" Ron enquired and Hermione found herself then knowing where the conversation was heading._

"_I can play some things a lot better than others because I have kind of made myself play them over and over until they sound right. But everything I can play is muggle so I do not really know if you will have heard any of the pieces of music. Do you want me to give it a go?" Hermione wondered, placing her hands on the piano's keys and Ron beamed._

"_Please. I would like that." Ron replied and Hermione began to play Fur Elise, by Beethoven. If Ron knew any muggle piece, surely it would be that one. She was surprised that, after so many years, she was able to play so flawlessly without a single mistake in spite of her shaking hands. But she left that part down to being in the presence of Ron, the loveable ginger that she hadn't told she was in love with them yet. When she stopped she turned to Ron and saw a large smile on his face as he looked directly into her eyes._

"_Bloody hell Hermione." He breathed and Hermione laughed. "You were incredible. How on earth do you manage to remember something like that?" _

"_I- I just do. Practice makes perfect." Hermione said feeling a warm red blush creep onto her face. _

"_Could I give it a try?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded in response._

"_Of course. If you just copy what I do, I will go slowly." Hermione answered and Ron placed his hands on the keys, lower on the piano. He copied Hermione quite well until the occasional point were Ron's fingers would stumble or he would in Hermione's eyes slam the keys down too hard, resulting in much laughter from Hermione._

"_Be a bit gentler." She said giggling, "Here." She then took Ron's hand in her own and moved it onto his thigh so that she could show him once again. In the brief eye contact that they made during that movement Hermione noticed the obvious shade of pink that Ron's ears had turned, before she played the piece for a second time. Once she had stopped she turned herself to face Ron once again. After a few moments of comfortable silence Ron began to speak._

"_You are really good, Hermione." Ron whispered locking his eyes on hers, gently and Hermione briefly thought that they might gradually be getting one step closer to something. At that point Harry entered the room talking about the golden snitch he had been left in Dumbledore's will. Ron quickly turned away and the moment was lost._

_Flashback Ends._

"Ron, just thank you so much." Hermione said kissing him and a smile spread across Ron's kind face.

"You're more than welcome sweetheart." Ron replied, kissing her back.

As far as both of them could see, this was going to be a great Christmas.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ron, Hermione you're here." Molly Weasley declared, giving an incredibly powerful hug as the pair stepped into the Burrow early into the afternoon after a treacherous trek across the Burrow's surrounding garden which was currently knee deep in snow, and they knew that although blissful, the icy nightmare would only be deeper by the time they left for their home in London later in the evening. They were quite surprised to find that almost everyone had already arrived, with the exception of Percy, Audrey and their two daughters Molly and Lucy. Almost all of the children, apart from Roxanne, were wide awake but everyone knew that that would not last for long as the night arrived. "Merry Christmas." She added before quickly hurrying away again to the kitchen where Fleur and Charlie were helping her make Christmas dinner for all twenty one of them and with every year it seemed that the number of plates on the now long and extended table was increasing.

"Merry Christmas." Harry said embracing them both just like Mrs Weasley had done a matter of moments before, Ginny then went onto do the same, but with a lot less of the closeness.

"Merry Christmas, how are you?" Ron asked, looking towards his sister and her husband.

"Great, really great. Actually we have something to tell you." Ginny said and both Ron and Hermione found themselves listening more closely to what she was saying.

"What is it?" Hermione replied

"We will tell you later when there are less people around." Harry said and Ron and Hermione only assumed that whatever they wanted to say, they had either told very few people or nobody else of.

"Okay, we will go with that." Ron started, attempting to sound jokily serious. "Just don't try and think you can escape without telling us now."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us?" Ron asked a few hours later when it was just himself, Hermione, Ginny and Harry in the living room of the Burrow. The smell of roast turkey and cinnamon was still very apparent and only the mere quiet chatter of Arthur, Molly and Charlie could be heard from where they were all sat in a line like young teenagers. Their legs were stretched out at full length so that and heat radiating from the amber and ochre flames would comfortably warm them. They had done this same thing eight years before, just before Harry, Ron and Hermione's sixth year and Ginny's fifth when things were completely different, dark, uncertain and dangerous. A lot had changed in eight years, hence the wedding rings, two gold – Harry and Ginny's, and two silver – Ron and Hermione's. Now there was even going to be a baby in their small family within the Weasley family, which they were in some ways given how they were all so close to one another. Everything was changing, but it was changing for the better.

"We decided that we would find out what the baby's gender is and, we wanted you two to be the first to know."Harry said leaving both Ron and Hermione feeling slightly flattered and knowing that if they were in Harry and Ginny's situation, they would probably do the same as well.

"And?" Ron asked raising and eyebrow, "What is it?"

"It is a boy." Ginny said smiling and with that the hugs of congratulation started to begin, or what they could do at least without having to get up off the floor and what they could do surrounding the logistics of Ginny's now medium sized stomach. It was then after it had become quiet again that Hermione felt the effects of the announcement. She appreciated that this was their moment and she truly was delighted for them, she did not think they realised just how much that had gotten to her brain. She felt empty, sickly almost and like she had basically had the floor beneath her taken away. But she didn't say anything because that was their moment, and was proud of them.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked looking over at her friend concernedly.

"I am sorry, I just don't feel very good, do you mind if I go?" Hermione said, almost stuttering on her words.

"Of course not, go home and lie down," Ginny said before Hermione embraced her once again, "I'll

"Here I'll come with you." Ron said, getting ready to stand up from the warm, soft carpeted floor.

"No, you stay for a while if you want, just remember to say goodbye to your parents and Charlie for me." Hermione replied as she grabbed her coat and headed outside to disapparate. There was a moments silence before Ron decided that his queue to leave had also arrived.

"I best go and check on her." Ron informed them, hugging Harry and kissing Ginny on the cheek. "I'm sorry I am just really worried about her. Will you tell Mum and Dad where I have gone please?"

"Sure, Merry Christmas." Harry replied and Ron quickly hurried off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione felt a sudden waterfall of tears spill down her cheeks as she paced back and forth in the living room of their house in London. "_Stop crying. Stop crying." _She muttered to herself, trying to hold it all together. It worked, eventually, but she did not know how many more times she would be able to lock away the undeniable emotion that was already building up inside of her. This hurt. This hurt a lot more than she had ever expected and it was a very powerful and constant reminder of how far away they were from actually getting what both of them desperately wanted and would love. This was a sign that as time continued to move on, they were uncontrollably drifting further and further away from their destination and they were not quite sure how to stop and turn around.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he stepped into the living room and saw Hermione crying before hugging her tightly.

"I am sorry, I just... it just got too much. Don't get me wrong, I am really pleased for them, they have always wanted children and they will make amazing parents but it just reminded me of what we could have by now if we were getting somewhere." Hermione sighed as she sat down next to Ron on the sofa.

"I know. I saw your face. I know you Hermione Weasley and I know that although you genuinely were pleased you were smiling to cover up the more dominant emotion out of happiness and sadness, and you did that because you really care about Ginny and Harry. It was not just in your face, the hurt was in your eyes and when I looked into them it was how I felt." Ron told her, rubbing her back caringly.

"Why are we not good at having children Ron?" Hermione questioned "We fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. If one person is not good at something then the other always is. Always. Why does this have to be different?" Ron turned to face her with tear filled eyes, knowing the hurt that she was feeling, as he was as well.

"I don't know. I really don't know." He replied "But I promise you that as soon as we can make an appointment in the new year for both of us to go and see a healer, we will."

"Can just lie here for a while like this?" Hermione said, resting her head on his chest as they decided to lie down.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to let you go from this spot anyway. I love you too much you see." Ron answered softly planting a kiss on her forehead.

**Authors Note: So I am back from London since I wrote the authors note at the top of this chapter. After an amazing week sadly we got home earlier this morning. I am sorry if anyone doesn't like the concept of Christmas being sad (I don't either) but I felt I would have to write something like this at some point now or in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you liked this (in a negative way) and thank you once again. PLEASE REVIEW.**

_heHHHHH_


	5. Peace of Mind

Chapter 5: Peace of Mind

**Authors Note: I have decided that I am going to try and update more frequently, essentially because before my laptop's hard drive broke and wiped everything I had wrote up to chapter six, so had it not broken I would have been perhaps a fair bit further along in the story than I currently am. So do expect hopefully more frequent updates. Anyway, I think most of you will have worked out what this chapter consists of already so here is chapter five!**

_January 2005_

The pungently clean smell of antiseptic and domestic cleaning products like bleach or kitchen cleaner was the first thing that Hermione had noticed when they had arrived at St. Mungo's Hospital. The walls were painted a sickly off white colour with lime coloured seats in rows and lines, along with the occasional coffee table dotted around the waiting room. Since the Second Wizarding War, they had built another few floors above the tearoom and gift shop, including a maternity and children's floor; this was where Ron and Hermione were currently sat. Ron, at the moment, was drumming his fingers on the chair next to him and the other hand was clutching Hermione's tightly, both of them feeling equally nervous.

Hermione felt sick. She hadn't felt this sick with nerves and anxiety for years, actually, it was that long that she couldn't remember the last time she felt this worried and concerned. She cast her eyes down to the coffee table in front of them for the first time, and quickly turned her head away again in response to what she saw, several Wizarding versions of baby and pregnancy magazines randomly assorted and scattered, imminently making her feel worse. Her eyes then caught two people walking along joyously. The man and woman looked like they had just left one of the healers offices and huge smiles were spread across their faces.

"A girl, I love you so much." The man said, a little too loudly, also unintentionally catching Ron's attention as well and many people and patients in the waiting room turned to look at them as the man embraced who appeared to be his wife tightly. Once they had walked away and out of the waiting room Ron looked into Hermione's eyes concernedly. Over the past few weeks since Christmas Day, Ron's concern for Hermione had become a lot greater as he could now clearly see not just how much this whole situation was getting to her but how much it was getting to him and effecting every day. The one good thing about feeling like this was that he could reassure Hermione that he knew how it felt, but sometimes that was not always enough. Until they had done this, he believed that nothing would ever be enough.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." A voice called kindly from across the waiting room and both Ron and Hermione approached the woman who appeared to be a healer and followed her into a small office further down the ugly off white/ creamish corridor. She looked surprisingly familiar with her long dark red hair tied in a neat ponytail, her eyes were a piercingly cold blue, although it did not click in neither Ron nor Hermione's heads who she actually was.

"Hi, I am Healer Moon and I will be your healer for today, at the least." Healer Moon said, "It says on your notes that you were here for a few tests. Please could you tell me what has been the problem?"

"In July we decided that we would start trying to have a baby. And we are here six nearly seven months on and still nothing has happened. In the rest of our family all but one of my siblings have children and it has taken nowhere near as long as this for them to conceive. My sister and her husband decided to have a child around the same time as we did and she is due in April, and so we just wondered if there could be any reasons behind this and if there were any tests that could be done to see if we have not known or missed anything." Ron said.

"Is your sister Ginny Potter?" Healer Moon asked

"Yes." Hermione replied in response before Ron could say anything else. "Why?"

"I am her healer for her pregnancy. Did they tell you it's a boy?" She asked

"Yes, they told us at Christmas." Ron answered.

"Anyway, there are a few fertility tests that can be done to see if there are any problems or issues and so Ron if you will please head into the next room where there is a healer waiting for you, and do not worry hopefully it will not take very long." She smiled softly.

"See you in a minute." Ron said, squeezing Hermione's hand before leaving the small healer's office.

"I am sorry, do I know you?" Hermione asked Healer Moon as she looked through Hermione's papers. She knew she remembered her from somewhere but could not put her finger on it exactly.

"Lily Moon, I was a Gryffindor and in your dormitory at Hogwarts." Lily said and Hermione instantly remembered, the smart yet humorous Gryffindor who had been friends with many people that she and Ron were still in contact with. She had talked a lot to Lily throughout her years at Hogwarts as given that they also had Pavarti Patil and Lavender Brown in their dormitory, Lily and Fay appeared a lot closer to her own wave length. But then as time had moved on Lily and Fay had become best friends and she had not seen her since Dumbledore's funeral at the very end of sixth year.

"I have not seen you in years. At least since way before the Battle."Hermione said sighing and feeling slightly guilty that she had not kept in contact with her.

"I was there for that. That was when I met Stephen." Lily replied and Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Stephen? As in the Ravenclaw Stephen Cornfoot?" Hermione enquired, shocked as she remembered the tall, shy boy with dark brown hair and tended to have his head in a book of some sort for the best part of seven years.

"Yes. Although we had had lessons together it was only after the battle that we properly had a conversation. We actually got married last March." Lily said and Hermione caught the silver wedding ring on her fourth left finger.

"Congratulations." Hermione responded and Lily smiled

"Okay sorry about the brief tangent but please could you lie down on the table for me, Hermione." She asked as Hermione did so anxiously, "I will just cast a few spells over you and then do a blood test to see if there are any concerns." Hermione felt the sharp needle go into her arm and quickly drew breath at the sudden pain but instantly remembered pain she had experienced that was indescribably much worse.

"I am just going to take these to be analysed, it probably will not take that long but just take a seat, and those spells will probably make you feel a little dizzy. See you in a bit." Lily said before leaving the room and Hermione was finally alone in the tiny, confined office. Being alone made her mind wander, and it wandered to a particular point when she did begin to notice something was not right.

_Flashback._

_29__th__ September 2004_

_Over the years, the dining room table at the Burrow had gradually gotten bigger and bigger. Originally it had been a small table for four, as Arthur and Molly Weasley had never really intended on having seven children over the course of eleven years. At first, the plan had just been two or three. But plans changed, and soon enough the small table had expanded into a long almost endless rectangular shape. And as their sons and only daughter had gotten married, and most had gone on to have children who were gradually getting older and older, the table had gotten longer and longer. Although it had already got to the point where they had to expand the whole kitchen twice already it was worth it to see the smiles on everyone's faces as they sat there almost every Sunday evening for the past six years. _

_This chilly, autumn evening in late September was just a typical Sunday evening, like any other one there was. People laughed, people ate, people talked and people smiled. Nothing ever really changed, apart from the growing numbers of children, and people liked it that way. People had been talking to one another quietly and there were not ever any large conversations, there was always a quietly loud him of chatter. It was only when Harry said something that everything that day changed._

"_Excuse me?" Harry said clearing his throat distinctively so people could hear him. "Sorry, and I hope you do not mind for a moment, but Ginny and I have something to say." As soon as Harry said this, immediately everyone's heads turned towards Ginny, frighteningly prompting her to continue with the talking._

"_I am pregnant." Ginny said rather quietly before a few smiles and cheers along with Mrs Weasley flinging her arms around the pair of them. _

"_I knew it. I told Arthur but I knew something was different." She said joyously to both of them and both Harry and Ginny laughed before other congratulations came in from the rest of the people around the table._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"_How long have you known?" Hermione asked as she, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat in a quieter corner of the Burrow's living room. After escaping many long and slightly uncomfortable talks about children and babies it was very clear that both Harry and Ginny were glad to get somewhere more peaceful and private. _

"_A week, we did not know when would be the right moment to say anything." Ginny said._

"_You were going to have to tell us at some point, before it became noticeable though don't you think?" Ron said and Ginny raised an eyebrow._

"_Of course you loveable idiot. We were not born yesterday." Ginny joked. It was at that point that Audrey, slowly approached the four friends in the corner, holding a small content Lucy Penelope Weasley who was little more than a month old, having been born on the sunny day that was the fourth of August._

"_Hi." Audrey smiled and they all responded with the same happy smile back. "Sorry to bother you, but please could you just watch Lucy for a few minutes whilst I use the bathroom. I have just calmed her down and it is far too loud for her over there." She added_

"_Of course we will." Ron said as Audrey handed Lucy to Hermione – the closest person to her and thanked them before hurrying off. Lucy gazed up at her two aunts and two uncles and a tiny innocent smile spread across her lips, blue eyes darting back and forth between the faces and her curly brown hair in spirals on her tiny head. Everybody's eyes were affixed on her, that is what the power of a child really did._

"_She is beautiful, isn't she?" Harry said just above a whisper, breaking the silence but as not to disturb Lucy who was slowly drifting off._

"_Hey, soon you will have one of these yourselves." Hermione spoke softly, looking across to her brother and sister in law and they looked at one another smiling._

"_Yep. Two down seven months to go." Ginny sighed and Harry squeezed her hand kindly._

"_It will be worth it." He informed her and she beamed in response. Ron and Hermione both knew that if Harry and Ginny's child were anything like their parents they would truly be one of a kind, and they were certain that Harry and Ginny would be amazing parents._

_Flashback Ends._

The door opened and Ron came in looking a ghostly pale, almost dead as he slowly paced towards her and sat down. She knew it was probably something to do with or on the lines of a blood test. In spite of them being in a war, several battles as teenagers, and going on the run for the best part of an entire year, none of them (Harry, Ron or Hermione) were actually very good with blood. This was most likely because it had tended to be that when there was a fair bit of blood involved something bad had happened or they were in danger, for example, Ron being splinched or the scars on Hermione left arm and neck. For a few brief moments they sat in a comfortable silence, clearly not looking at one another before Hermione decided to make some sort of conversation whilst they were waiting for their results to come back.

"Blood test?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. I...I sort of nearly passed out. You?" Ron answered trying to keep some dignity as Hermione turned and smiled at him, giggling.

"Yep... but... without any of the fainting." Hermione replied. "Did Healer Moon look familiar to you?"

"Yes, but I could not quite put my finger on it. Why?"Ron enquired, furrowing his eyebrows and Hermione began to explain the conversation she had with the Healer asking if he remembered the quiet, witty girl that was a Gryffindor in their year and was best friends with Fay Dunbar, before finally telling him who she was.

"It is Lily Moon." Hermione said and Ron remained with a quizzical and puzzled look on his face.

"Lily Moon." Ron repeated as if trying to recall the healer in sixth year – which was the last time they had seen her. "Oh! Lily Moon! We have not seen her in years."

"I know, it is weird though because we stayed in contact in some form with most people from Gryffindor, well apart from Fay and Lily but we even stayed in contact with _Lavender_. How did we stay in contact with _Lavender_ but not Lily?" Hermione questioned.

"We only stayed in contact with bloody Lavender Brown because we like Seamus. We would have no contact with her whatsoever if she had not married Seamus. I guess because we have not seen her in nearly eight years and we were not quite sure whether she had survived the Battle or not, we just forgot about her." Ron said and then as if like beetle juice Lily quietly opened the door and sat down at her desk, a soft expression was worn on her face.

"Okay, so I do have both of your results back from both the spells and blood tests that we performed on each of you." Lily said and Hermione found herself squeezing Ron's hand tightly, and she was not surprised to find that he was squeezing hers back. It felt cold and clammy, a little like she was going to pass out herself, but he wanted to reassure her in at least some sort of way. "Ron you are absolutely fine and we could not find anything of concern."

"Hermione may I ask you a few questions?" Lily questioned and her expression became even softer, almost sympathetic and Hermione knew that there was something. There had to be something.

"Yes. Yes of course." Hermione replied stumbling on her words and she found herself becoming even more nervous to find out what was going on.

"Have you ever had the Cruciatus Curse cast on you?" Lily asked and Hermione felt as if her heart had stopped beating and like everything had frozen in time. A sharp inflicted wound that pained her like nothing else had before, like that very Curse Lily mentioned of.

"When we were eighteen and Ron, Harry and I went on the run, there was an incident just a few months before the Battle that we got caught by the Death Eaters. We were then taken to Malfoy Manor, and whilst Ron and Harry were locked away... I was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. That is what this, is from." Hermione sighed gesturing to the long red scar on her neck. Harry, Ron and Hermione had agreed to inform very few people of what happened at Malfoy Manor and only the people who really needed to know, for example, Hermione's parents: Robert and Helena, the Weasley's, and now Lily Moon. Hermione knew that they did not ever really like telling people about this part of the Horcrux Hunt and being on the run but given that she was a Healer it was only right to say something for medical reasons.

"Hermione, from your blood test we found a few issues within your reproductive system. As you have had the Cruciatus Curse placed on you, and quite strongly by the looks of it, it means that there is less chance of you conceiving a child. I does not mean that you can't, but just that your reproductive system has been weakened by the curse and so is a little slower than it should be. It is highly likely that you will have a child at some point but it just so happens that it may take a little bit longer for you two than it would for other couples. I am sorry." Lily informed her and Hermione felt her eyes sting sharply with the acidity of her tears.

"Thank you very much for helping us. If we do have a child we will definitely contact you." Hermione said shaking her hand and Ron did the same before they headed out of the small office. As they walked along the corridor, it was apparent that Hermione was clearly spacing herself away from Ron and could not bring herself to look at him. Once they finally reached one of the designated apparition points, Ron reached for Hermione's hand and turned to face her slowly. Her face was white and pale, like she was lost or alone, and Ron did not know what meaningful words he could say to her.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked, regretting asking the stupid and obvious question as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"Please can we just go home?" Hermione questioned sighing before Ron nodded and they disapparated back to their home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I knew it! I knew something was wrong and it is all down to _her_ and _that curse_!" Hermione said sharply as she paced back and forth in the living room the minute they arrived back at Snowberry Road.

"Hermione, it does not mean that we can't have children though, surely that is a good thing. Is it not?" Ron said reasonably.

"No but we have less chance and that is because of me, Ron. Not you, you are fine, that was obvious from the start." Hermione's voice cracked and tears fell down her face.

"Hermione it is not because of you, it was never your choice. Sometimes things happen and perhaps this is just one of those things." Ron said and Hermione started to head out of the living room.

"Where are you going?" Ron questioned, he knew she was angry but it was never like her to just walk away from something so big. "You can't just walk away from something like this. This is real, this is happening."

"I don't know, I just need to clear my head. And I know it is happening Ron. Do you know think that I know that this is happening given that I know that I am the one at fault and causing the problems." Hermione retorted, raising her voice.

"Why will you not listen to me?" Ron shouted as their argument escalated. "It does not mean that it is anyone's fault. And it does not mean that we cannot keep trying."

"Yes, Ron it is someone's fault. It is my fault that we can't seem to have children. It is my fault that we don't seem to be getting anywhere. I am the one that has been causing problems for us all along and I do not know if I can take this for much longer." Hermione cried, her voice breaking as tears fell down her face uncontrollably.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ron croaked, his voice softened immediately as he looked at his wife through misty eyes.

"I am saying that I am not sure if I want to do this anymore." Hermione replied, leaving Ron on his own.

**Authors Note: Hi again. So I am sorry for the fairly sad ending but I feel that that is the direction that the story was naturally heading in and that is what I think I have always had in my mind for Ron and Hermione's story. But anyway thank you for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. St Valentine

Chapter 6: St. Valentine

**Authors Note: Thank you for all of the responses on the previous chapter (so far two). I was surprised to find that people actually liked it and it seems that they enjoyed it and so that was very pleasing and satisfying as a fan fiction author. I just wanted to clear something up that was mentioned in one of the reviews this story received: at the end of the chapter when Hermione said "I don't think I want to do this anymore." She did mean that she didn't think that she wanted them to keep trying to conceive a child and was angry and frustrated by the situation – Ron and Hermione were not breaking up – I do not think I could ever actually bring myself to do that but anyway. I just wanted to point that minor thing out. Here is chapter 6!**

_14__th__ February 2005_

Ron stared out of the window as he watched the sunrise gradually shatter the darkness that had been a silent and blissful night. Inside it was silent, as he was the only one down stairs at the early hour that was seven in the morning whilst Hermione slept peacefully upstairs. It was absolutely dead outside. No plants, no wildlife, no birds. Nothing. The main reason for that was because of the thick layer of snow that had killed any living thing. There had not been a snowy Valentine's Day since there first one together six years ago in 1999. That had been the day that a lot of things had changed, and by far the best Valentine's Day they had celebrated in one another's company so far.

Hermione. Although she was his wife, she was on his mind a great deal more in recent weeks. After the biggest argument they had had in over a year had taken place and Hermione admitted that she was not quite sure whether she wanted to keep on trying to have a child or not, they had grown distant. In the past few weeks since the start of February Hermione had begun going into work earlier and leaving for home later. They still talked but nowhere near as much as they had done prior to their visit to St. Mungo's. It was a great deal quieter in their house and Ron had come to the conclusion that he did not like it one bit. Sure, they had their quiet days, but this seemed permanent, and was every single day. It was not right and the reality was that Hermione was slowly floating away and he did not know how to stop her from sinking.

He glanced over at the bouquet of purple calla lilies lying on the kitchen worktop that he had purchased for her less than an hour ago. She had not even stirred when he climbed out of bed and by the looks of it she had not woken up at all whilst he had been out, wandering central Bloomsbury for a florist that just so happened to be open early due to the St. Valentine's celebrations. Luckily he had found one, with the perfect flowers in it before quickly apparating back home. He had decided that simplicity would be best this year, given what had been going on in their lives he hoped that maybe this day would be a lot better than any other had been recently.

"You are up early." A voice said and Ron turned quickly away from staring out of the kitchen window to see Hermione leaning against the kitchen doors frame. Her eyes were looking wide and tired to perfectly accompany her untamed, not brushed bushy hair as she wore a small smile on her face. That was the first smile Ron had seen from her in nearly a month.

"So are you." Ron replied as she approached him and he was surprised that she was already dressed, meaning that after a few minutes she was not going to turn around and head straight back to bed.

"Yeah well, it is Valentine's day, and besides, I have something for you. I know we agreed that we would do something simple this year but that does not mean that I was not going to give you anything." Hermione smiled handing him the small package, which he unwrapped to reveal a black tie with silver broomsticks on it, in response Ron laughed joyfully.

"I will wear it for work on Monday, thank you Hermione." Ron beamed, lovingly touching her on the arm. "And these are for you." He added, quickly reaching for the flowers that he had been staring at just before she had entered the room. He was certain she would have noticed them by now but at least would have only seen the purple plastic that gathered the bouquet together and concealed the actual flowers neatly.

"Ron, they are beautiful. Thank you." She replied kissing him gently before conjuring a spell silently and breakfast appeared right in front of them, much to Ron's amazement.

"Wh- what? How come you have never done that before?" Ron enquired "All those times during the Horcrux hunt when you were like "oh we will have to go and look for food" and we ended up making soup out of mushrooms and you could have used that spell. What the hell?"

"I would have if I knew it then." Hermione smirked. "But I have only just learnt it you idiot. Do you really think I wanted to eat mushrooms? You know how much I hate them." She added, visibly shuddering at the thought of the strangely grey vegetable, much to Ron's amusement. He was surprised as to how much she was like her normal self again today. It was like the real Hermione had come and replaced temporary Hermione for the day. He just really hoped that it would last longer than seventeen hours.

"Let's just hope it is a lot better than your actual cooking skills, Hermione." Ron mumbled under his breath, knowing that she would probably hear him. This was confirmed with a flying piece of toast heading his way. "Hey!"

"Oh come on, I am not that bad of a cook am I?" Hermione asked "I was the one who cooked last Tuesday and Wednesday."

"Yes but that was only because I was working late and other than that you general seem to avoid the idea of making food. But I must say that your cooking abilities are improving."Ron said reasonably "I only know this though because I have not been poisoned yet though."

"_Anyway._" Hermione said rather sharply and Ron's head darted up from the plate in front of him as she clearly changed the subject. "What time did you say to Harry and Ginny that we would go over?" She questioned curiously.

"Around four-ish." Ron muttered

"Four-_ish_?" Hermione repeated and Ron nodded

"Yeah, four ish."Ron added

"Okay then." She nodded before enchanting her plate to go over to the sink and wash itself as she began to leave the kitchen they had both once been occupying.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Ron asked and Hermione paused in her tracks before turning around to face her husband, who was gazing at her with quizzical delusion.

"Of course, fire away." Hermione said in reply.

"Are you really sure that you want to go over to Harry and Ginny's tonight? This month has been just so...so." Ron cut himself off and sighed "We have been through so many ups and downs in the past few months and I just really do not want this to be another low moment. I love you Hermione. I love you so much and it really hurts to see you sad." At his words, a small smile crept onto Hermione's face.

"I am sure. I love Harry and I love Ginny and I am _so_ happy for them and always will be. Because that is how you feel about your friends when you care about them. It is just tough seeing them moving on when we have not even made the smallest steps towards where they are heading. But this is happening right now and in two months our nephew is going to be born and we will really love them because they will truly be a product of Harry and Ginny's love for one another. And they will probably outlive us and will be in our lives from then on. We can't avoid things like this because we care too much. So yes I am sure." Hermione smiled and Ron nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"How have you been doing?"Ginny asked as she and Hermione sat in Harry and Ginny's kitchen. In spite of the freezing weather Harry and Ron had chosen to sit outside in the slowly melting snow. Ginny and Hermione on the other hand, were sat on the sofa in the living room, their legs stretched out on the sofa as they sat at either end, facing one another. Hermione had been expecting this question for the past three hours, and she knew Ginny had been waiting to ask it to her. Now she just had to decide how to put it.

"If you mean on the baby front then not great." Hermione sighed

"Why?" Ginny questioned

"We stopped trying." Hermione said simply

"WHY?"Ginny almost shouted as she sat up a little more from her slouching position.

"We went to St. Mungo's like you said, and, like you got my Mum to say to me. We were both tested and Ron was fine and then she went on to me." Hermione informed her. "She said that because of what happened with Bellatrix and the Cruciatus Curse at Malfoy Manor that although we can have children because of any damage the curse has done there is less chance of us being able to conceive a child. It just hit me, and I cracked up and said that I did not want to try anymore. We have not since."

"Oh Hermione, I am sorry." Ginny said sympathetically. "Do you reckon you will try again at all?"

"Maybe. I still want children, I always have. We have been talking about having children since before we got married, we can't just give up now." Hermione said before changing her tone to sound firm towards her friend, "Thanks for dropping a word to my mother by the way."

"I had to Hermione. You were a mess. Even if you could not see it, Harry and I certainly could." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded

"Well thank you, because I think if you had not done that and said what you said to me Ron probably would have had to drag me to St. Mungo's to see a Healer. And I am really sorry that I have been distant. " Hermione smiled softly "Do you have Lily Moon as your healer?"

"It does not matter Hermione, I know why you were distant. Because of this. Yes, we only actually realised who she was when she told us that the baby would be a boy."Ginny said looking down at her stomach."That reminds me, there is something Harry and I wanted to ask you both. Harry said he would ask Ron though."

"Go on." Hermione replied

"Hermione, you are my best friend and Harry's as well. You have been like a sister to him and have always been there for both of us. And we were wondering if you would be the baby's God Mother."Ginny asked and a large smile spread across Hermione's face.

"Of course, I would love to." Hermione answered hugging her best friend before breaking away and raising an eyebrow. "Wait does that mean...?"

"That we would like Ron to be the God Father? Yes. Harry said he would ask him while they are outside." Ginny informed her and Hermione felt tears sting her eyes, knowing that even if they did not have a child of their own, then at least they would have a God Son as well as a nephew.

"Thank you." Hermione said her voice little more than a whisper.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Harry, what is on your mind?" Ron asked perplexedly as he and Harry sat outside. It was freezing cold, but thankfully they were not sat in the middle of the snow. Harry and Ginny's small patio area was free of the white icy chaos and upon it was a small mosaic table with two three matching chairs. He could tell that they were from a muggle shop. Somehow he could just... tell. Ginny had told him that Harry had been incredibly like Harry in the sense that in spite of being a witch and a wizard they wanted a lot of muggle things in their houses as well, and both Ron and Ginny had come accustomed to that. Hermione had always said that although she was magic muggle things made her feel at home and Ron felt the same way but simply in vice versa.

"Oh, oh nothing. I was just thinking." Harry dismissed it quickly. "There is something I wanted to ask you."

"What?" Ron asked knowing it was clearly not _nothing_.

"Ginny said she would ask Hermione about her half of the situation but I need to ask you this as well. Ginny and I have been wondering if you would like to be the babies God Father. And Hermione of course would be the God Mother should she wish to be." Harry said and Ron suddenly wanted to hug his best friend for what he had said. He thought it was incredibly kind of them to suggest the kind gesture and yet at the same time he wondered whether this had anything to do with the fact that they were not getting anywhere with their own endeavours when it came to children.

"Thank you. We would both love to." Ron said and Harry smiled "But why us? I can't help thinking it has something to do with what has been going on between us."

"Ron even if there was nothing going on between you it still would have been you two. It has always been you two in our eyes. You are our best friends and have been there for both of us through so much. There was never a doubt in our minds that we would ask you two." Harry informed him kindly. "But I know that it really is not any of my business but how have you and Hermione been?"

"You do realise that I am only telling you this because you and Hermione are like the brother and sister that the other never had?"Ron asked and Harry nodded, furrowing his eyebrows at the question. "We went to see a healer and they told us why we are not getting anywhere. Because of Bellatrix and her stupid Cruciatus curse."

"What about the curse?" Harry questioned

"She said that it has damaged everything that involves having a child and even though we can still have children, there is less chance of it happening than what would be normal." Ron sighed "It hurts to watch her so upset. I have done so many stupid things in the time we have known each other, I left, we have argued, we have fought and fallen out. Yet _this_, is something different. I have never seen her looking this _broken_ in fourteen years. It feels at times like I do not know her any more. We come home and we barely talk to one another, if we do, it is not like it used to be. I love her more than anything and I always will. But I miss her, the real Hermione."

There was a couple of moments silence between the two friends in which neither of them really knew what to say, Harry in particular. He had always shared a close relationship with the both Ron and Hermione and if even if one of them fell out with him, the other was always there. He knew that he did not share the same relationship with Hermione that Ron had. She was Ron's wife as well as best friend but as well as being Harry's best friend she had always been like a sister. Harry had known that it was not really his place to ask about something so private between his two best friends, but knew that even if he had not said anything either Ginny or Hermione would have told him at some point later, or Ron would have said it to him anyway.

"How was she today?" Harry asked, his voice croaking slightly.

"She was fine this morning, like her usual self. I do not know whether it was because she has hit by the bow of St. Valentine or she was just getting back to normal. She was Hermione. I feel like we go through one of those muggle rollercoaster's of emotion and I just really hope that this lasts longer than I day."Ron said, his hand wrapping around the sleeve of his shirt before quickly wiping a few tears from his face.

"I know that I have probably said this before but, you two are the strongest people I have ever met. You two basically went through what no friendship should have to go through and it actually brought sense to you both and made you realise that you love one another. Hermione is tough, and so are you. All you'll be amazing parents someday." Harry told him and Ron smiled as he looked into the infinite darkness of Harry and Ginny's back garden.

"Thank you." Ron said, "For everything, Harry. Thank you. I think we had better get going. It's getting rather late and I want to just see if this sudden happiness lasts." He added as he got up and Harry hugged him friendlily.

"Just let me know how things go." Harry said before he and Ron headed towards the living room.

"Hermione, shall we get going." Ron asked as he entered the warm room that was gradually being heated by the fire underneath the mantel piece.

"I was just about to come and get you. Thank you, Harry, Ginny, we had a great time." Hermione thanked them as they departed with their friends and disapparated back to Bloomsbury.

XXXXXXXXXX  
"Ron? Are you still awake?" Hermione whispered into the darkness of their bedroom. Shadows danced majestically on the ceiling from the outside world and the sound of rain was gradually getting louder and louder. Another typical night in England. It had been quite a while since one of their midnight, small talk conversations, so Ron was more than delighted when Hermione asked him this question.

"Yes, love." Ron said rolling onto his other side to face her, where she too was on her side, staring at him. Her chocolate brown coloured eyes were shining, as if there were tears swimming in them as they looked at one another silently. It was a typical thing that they would do and had been doing for the past nearly six years, but nor Ron or Hermione believed they would ever get tired of things like that.

"I am sorry, I really am. I distanced myself from you and tried to act like nothing was one as I thought that would help. Like it would get rid of the pain that this has left. And it has not, and I miss you. And I am sorry." Hermione sighed, and although the tears were still in her eyes, she refused to let them fall.

"Hermione, you _never_ have to apologise for any of this and it will _never _be your fault. Yes, it is unfortunate but we can work around that. It hurts, a lot. But it only hurts because we care so much. I am sorry as well, for not trying to stop you from becoming so distant, because I probably would have been able to do so. And I have really missed you." Ron told her, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you still want to try?" Hermione asked after a moment or two.

"Yes. Do you still not want to?" Ron enquired.

"I think I am ready to start trying again." Hermione smiled and Ron kept is gaze fixed on her own eyes which were sparkling brightly.

"Are you sure?" Ron questioned

"I do not mean _now_ now. Not tonight, I just mean, when we both want to..." She trailed off and Ron kissed her once again.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**Authors Note: This chapter was actually a lot harder to write than I thought and I think this was because originally I did have a flashback in this chapter and the scene between Ron and Harry was not there. I also wanted to point something out from the last chapter. Lily Moon and Stephen Cornfoot are not names that I have just come up with off the top of my head. If you look on websites such as Pottermore, J.K Rowling has listed all of the 40 students that were in Harry, Ron and Hermione's year at Hogwarts. Lily and Stephen were two of the people on this list although it was unstated which house they were in. So I have put Lily in Gryffindor and Stephen in Ravenclaw. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chancing Fate

Chapter 7: Chancing Fate.

**Authors Note: Hi. So I am finally back on track! As you will know from the many authors notes the past five chapters the day after I uploaded chapter 1, my laptop died and when it was fixed, the hard drive had to be replaced and I lost chapters 2-6. This was incredibly frustrating as I didn't write the chapters down or have a back up copy. But I have certainly learnt my lesson and I am just going to upload chapters as quickly as possible once I am done, to avoid the possibility of this situation occurring once again, though hopefully it will not. Anyway here is chapter 7!**

_Late March 2005_

Papers covered every surface of the pinewood desk. So many that they reached a height of at least two or three inches, making miniature valley's of Paperwork Mountains. It was quite similar on the other side of the office except the mess seemed a little more under control. You could take a single look at this and see that stress, frustration and hard work were evident. This was life working at the Ministry of Magic.

"God, if only we had a bigger office!" Hermione moaned in anger as she tried to climb over a leaning tower of books. "Then, it would not look like the contents of a recycling bin in here!" She despised any kind of mess. Mess and lack of organisation due to the small amount of space made her feel livid and infuriated. However the only mess that she did not mind was as she called it… "Ron mess". Ron mess was what she would find after being away for a couple of days, muggle pizza boxes, Butter Beer bottles and stray socks. Hideous really, but it made Hermione realise just how lucky she was that he chose her and not anyone else.

"You seem particularly stressed today." Joe stated, scrambling over to his desk and clearing some space to put his feet on top of it as he sat down.

"You have no idea." Hermione sighed, running a hand through her unnaturally bushy mane of hair.

"Try me." Joe raised an eyebrow.

"It is… complicated." Hermione said not really wanting to inform him of she and Ron's current situation in life.

"Oh my God, you are trying for a baby aren't you?" He smiled clapping his hands together in both joy and excitement.

"What! How do you know?" Hermione questioned, in shock. She had never said anything remotely pointing towards the idea of children. She had thought that maybe he would believe that it was something to do with their marriage or friends, but not children or babies.

"I went to muggle night classes for a year to study psychology right under your nose." He started. "I know the signs; sudden changes of mood etcetera. And you have started drinking tea. Tea, really Hermione? I mean come on."

"Hey you know I hate tea, it is just a substitute for alcohol. Why do you know so much about this area anyway?" Hermione asked

"Never you mind. So spill, what is going on?" Joe questioned, leaning forward towards her in curiosity.

"It is just taking a lot longer than originally planned." Hermione informed him not telling him the entire truth. Only a few people knew that and she hoped to keep it that way. "A lot, longer."

"You will pull through. You always have. I mean you are one of the golden trio, you will not falter to anything."

"Thanks." She smiled "Oh, that reminds me, how is the wedding planning going?" After many years of an on again off again relationship, Joe had finally got engaged to his boyfriend, much to his delight he had also been left in charge of most of the parts of planning he regarded as fun e.g. colour schemes, table names, designing and writing invitations. So far his favourite bit had been decided who and who would not be invited.

"Good, good. We chose a date actually; the fifth of November."

"Bonfire night?" Hermione raised an eyebrow, originally thinking that he was simply having a laugh.

"You see "Remember remember the 5th of November…" We will never forget it." Joe grinned and she knew he was serious. "It was Adam's idea." Joe grinned, Adam a healer at St. Mungo's was Joe's fiancée.

"That is great." Hermione chuckled

"You have not heard the rest of it yet." He added "We thought we would write on the invitations "because if you don't come to our wedding, you'll never see December."'

Hermione's laughter was suddenly silenced by a knock on the door and a young woman poked her head around the corner of the open door. "Mrs Weasley, you are wanted in Mr Wright's office."

"Thank you Abigail." Hermione smiled and nodded towards Joe before heading down the long narrow and tiled corridor towards her boss' office.

"You wanted to see me James?" Hermione questioned into the open door.

"Hermione, dear! Please do come in." He greeted gesturing for her to take a seat. Anxiety filled every single bone and cell in her body. She loved what she did and she loved going to work but sometimes she was briefly confused by the path she had chosen. Although things had changed since Voldemort was finally killed it did not mean that people were not against them anymore. Retrospectively she had realised overtime that in some ways she was working for the people that were originally against them. Then the moment would past and she would smile, recalling just how much she truly enjoyed her job.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked and James sighed, shuffling some papers in front of him and leaning forward slightly.

"I have a proposition for you." James said quietly so that nobody outside of the room could here the conversation.

"Am I being fired?" Hermione wondered panicked and James burst into laughter at his now friend. Over time Hermione had come to regard James as James and James had come to regard Hermione as Hermione. As time went on the formality had gone and Hermione liked it that way. She was very confused by the laughter, given that this was apparently meant to be some sort of formal situation. Hermione was more than smart enough to know that being fired was no laughing matter and she felt physically sickened by the thought that if she was fired she would not have any other work to go to, leaving her unemployed for the time being.

"No, no nothing of the kind." James reassured her kindly. "Actually quite the opposite. A promotion."

"A promotion?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in shock and sudden surprise. She loved the job she did; it was the same one that Professor McGonagall had persuaded them to employ her for and she had never imagined doing anything else. But there was also an opportunity, a huge one if it meant she was gradually climbing higher in the ranks of the Department of Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures and she knew that if it was a good one then she definitely could not deny the offer that had finally fallen within her reach.

"As you may or may not be aware a space has opened up in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and I put you forward for the job if you don't mind." James informed her and Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he had offered her to another Department when she had believed she was doing so well in her current one.

"May I ask what position I would have within the department?" Hermione asked curiously wanting to know what she was getting into before the conversation proceeded any further.

"Head of Department." James grinned and Hermione's eyes widened. She clearly remembered Rufus Scrimegour asking her about a job in Wizarding law many years ago when he had read out Dumbledore's will to her, Ron and Harry. As soon as he had said that, she told him that she intended to do something good in the world. But things were different now. A lot different to the way that they had been back then and she could not throw away a chance as big as this because of memories that lay deep within the past and with lost souls. It no longer felt like she would be defying her seventeen year old self's beliefs anymore, because they had all changed, and the Ministry of Magic had changed rather a lot and perhaps this change would be a big step in the right direction.

"T-thank you." Hermione said speechlessly stuttering, "But why on Earth would you pick me?"

"You are possibly the hardest worker I have ever seen and I think you could go on to do even greater things than you have here in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures. Law is something that you have always had a passion for, it seems now more than ever. You could even take your elfish rights even further as the youngest Head of Department there has ever been. So what do you say?"

"I…I will take it. Thank you very much." Hermione beamed knowing that she would immediately regret not taking the job if she were to let it go. "When do I start?"

"Whenever suits you best… how about two weeks?" James suggested.

"Okay then, two weeks it is." Hermione agreed reaching forward to shake her boss's hand. "Thank you, really. Thank you so much." It was at that point that James embraced her warmly and Hermione hugged him back friendlily. As they let go of one another, he smiled seemingly with sadness.

"It will be a great shame to lose you in this department. You are probably one of the best workers I have ever seen. But I know that you are capable of great, wonderfully great things and I expect to hear a lot about you. Oh and also, I see that you have become rather good friends with Joe over the past few years, and he has also been offered a job, as your deputy head of department if that is okay with you and you will have to inform him of the promotion given that you will be his boss in a fortnight. You would still be sharing an office, except it would be relatively bigger than your current one. As you were saying earlier there will be less mess." James chuckled

"How do you know I said that?" Hermione questioned

"Let's just say when you are annoyed you can clearly hear your anger through the door." James grinned and Hermione laughed before leaving the room, her stomach in knots of excitement, wondering how Joe would react to the sudden news and also how Ron would. She was sure he would be pleased, and in some ways this was everything she could have dreamed of in a job. Although it would be hard work, she could now do even more work to help the house elves, should she wish to. For a few moments in her head the world was her oyster.

She headed into her office, with a large smile spread across her face. Joe's head darted up from the papers he was staring endlessly at and his eyes widened. "What's with the sudden change of emotion? Did you take something? Perhaps a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes sweet that causes you to become high?" He joked and Hermione sat on top of her desk facing him.

"Alright Joe. I have an offer for you." Hermione smirked and Joe put the papers to one side and turned to look at her in the muggle spinning chair, it was one of the only muggle things that they had in their office but when Hermione told him that muggle office chairs rotated, he had a similar reaction to one which Ron would probably have had and insisted that they bought one each. Although at times he tended to spend more time spinning on the chair than doing his work.

"Shoot." He said leaning forward to over exaggerate the fact that he was listening. "I am all ears."

"I have just been offered a job." Hermione said feeling slightly smug and pleased.

"Oooh, where and what?" He enquired.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As head of Department." Hermione said "And I have been given the chance to give you a promotion into that department too."

"Go on." Joe said seriously.

"You do not have to take it if you do not want to but James said it would be a great opportunity with you having buckets full of potential andI certainly agree with him. He told me that if I wanted to I could offer you the job as deputy of the department. And I wanted to, so that is my offer." Hermione smiled

"I would love to, thank you." Joe said standing up and hugging her before breaking away and sitting back down. Oh and congratulations! What do you think Ron will think?"

"I think he will be pleased, there are no flaws in the plan and it means that we will get more money each month, he will definitely be pleased about that. And hey, you could use any extra money towards the wedding." Hermione suggested and Joe grinned.

"I was thinking that. Well, I had best get going. I will see you tomorrow and thank you once again." He informed her before pulling his jacket on and heading out of the office. Maybe this was the silver lining she had been looking for for the past eight months.

XXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours earlier..._

Ron sat at his desk twiddling a muggle pen through his fingers. It was silent in the office, and all that could be heard was the rather peaceful sound of heavy footsteps clunking and pacing along as the person or people passed by. This was actually typical in the Auror Department as unless anyone was going on a mission or there was a meeting, the majority of the time was spent reading and signing paperwork. Although Ron loved working with Harry there was always something that never felt quite right as working in the Auror office. It was great and he loved it, but it was not the perfect job. Maybe he would not find the perfect job for him like Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of his family members seemed to have done so but he had a good idea of what the next step in his career would possibly be.

There was a sudden knock on the door and Ron raised his head quickly, quick enough that he expected to get whiplash. Given how silent and calmingly quiet it had been it was rather surprising to hear any sudden sounds. It was not a frequent normality for people to come into other people's offices and if it was Harry, given that they shared an office he normally just walked straight in, and so did he so it was then very clear that this was somebody else. So Ron approached the door and slowly opened it, delusional as to who may be on the other side.

"Hello Ron." Ginny smiled before the brother and sister embraced one another, which what appeared to be much difficulty. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not Gin, please have a seat." Ron replied cheerfully as he closed the door and sat back in his chair opposite his sister. "Are you sure you are meant to be up and about?" He questioned and Ginny raised her eyebrows sternly at him.

"As I have said to Harry, I am eight months pregnant. I am _not_ an invalid. Besides I still have nearly three weeks to go." Ginny said flopping down into a chair and sighing.

"Sorry." Ron gestured "So what brings you here? If it was Harry it is his day to get lunch. I did it yesterday."

"Yes I am fully aware of your lunching schedule and find it quite amusing. Actually I came to see you." Ginny informed him. "How are you both? Hermione I mean."

"We are both fine. I assume she told you about what happened at St. Mungo's?" Ron questioned and Ginny nodded. "Well, after we saw you on Valentine's Day she told me she was happy to start trying again."

"And?" Ginny prompted.

"We have not done so yet. But we agreed that it would happen when the moment is right and that moment has not happened yet." Ron told her. "Ginny?" He then asked, thinking of something to add that he felt he had to say, not just for himself, but for Hermione as well.

"Yes?" Ginny asked shifting awkwardly to find a comfortable position which sadly, was getting harder and harder to find.

"Thank you." Ron said, his voice croaking slightly. "You have really helped. If you had not said anything to Hermione, I do not think she would have been persuaded at all to keep trying. If you had not said anything to Helena, I do not think we would have managed to even get to St. Mungo's. I know you never had to help if you did not want to, but you did and I am really grateful for that and I am sure Hermione is too."

"You are welcome. Besides if I had not said anything you would have or maybe even Harry would have, though I doubt it given that at times they are more like brother and sister than we are. You two are like pasta and gravy, you are meant to be together." Ginny told him and he laughed.

"Do you still like random combinations?" Ron chuckled.

"No, I am serious. Pasta and gravy is really nice. Given how much you eat I would have expected that you would know that too." Ginny reasoned.

"Hmm, I might give it a try, thanks." Ron said and Ginny grinned before beginning to laugh. It was at that point that there was another knock on the door before Harry entered the room, a large paper bag in his arms Ron started to wonder how on Earth he had managed to knock and open the door.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned incredulously and Ginny glared sternly at him so fiercely Ron thought that steam might come out of her ears.

"Hello to you too love." She replied, "I just came to see Ron. Anyway I best get going, see you later." She added quickly before slowly getting up and heading out of the room.

"What was all that about?" Harry wondered aloud and Ron laughed loudly as he handed Harry one of the sandwiches from within the brown paper bag.

"Apparently, pasta and gravy are meant to be together." Ron sighed, still chuckling and Harry's head darted up and he frowned.

"She is not wrong you know, actually the combination is rather like you and Hermione." Harry replied and Ron looked surprised, now really wondering how much Harry and Ginny were alike if they shared thoughts.

"Hmm."

XXXXXXXXXX

It was rather late into the evening when Ron arrived home. The sky was pitch black and all that could be seen as he walked down the road to he and Hermione's house was the warm bright lights on and the muggle street lamps that elegantly stood tall and lined every avenue and lane. The air was cold and chilly in spite of it nearly being April, but it was clear and clean, like London was suddenly purer and fresher than it had ever been before. As he arrived at the end of the drive of number 26, it became evident that Hermione was already home as the lights in the living room were on and glowing softly.

"Hermione, I bought dinner." Ron called and Hermione opened the door and flung her arms around him into a warm embrace. Her wild, untamed bushy hair surrounded both of them and the strong smell of apple shampoo hit him as he hugged her back.

"What was that for?" Ron enquired chuckling.

"Always the tone of surprise." She replied. "What did you get for dinner?"

"A pizza. What has got into you? You seem so happy."Ron wondered and he enchanted the pizza to go and sit on top of the kitchen table. Hermione took his hand and pulled him towards the sofa where they both sat down. Ron looked at her questionably, there was a realm of possible answers to what was going on, and he was seriously starting to wonder which one was Hermione's.

"I have something to tell you." Hermione informed him and Ron listened silently.

"Go on." Ron prompted intrigued to know what the situation was.

"I was called into the Head of Department's office this afternoon."Hermione begun. "He told me that there was a job up for grabs in another department and during a meeting of the heads of departments he had requested that I got the job. And they have given it to me."

"What is it?" Ron asked

"Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Hermione beamed and a grin spread across Ron's face as he hugged her tightly.

"Hermione that is fantastic, I am really proud of you." Ron said and Hermione nodded

"Thank you." She said before she leant in and kissed Ron. She had expected them to break away from one another straight after but he kissed her back and soon enough neither one of them wanted to stopped and simply continued. Pure silence echoed throughout the house as they sat there, embracing one another. After a few minutes, when they finally broke apart Hermione stared at Ron. And he gazed back, directly into her eyes, nor Ron or Hermione lifting their gaze from one another.

"I love you." Ron said and Hermione smiled, still both of them remained staring.

"I love you too." Hermione replied as she reached for Ron's hand and squeezed it lightly before he squeezed hers back.

"Are you sure? What about dinner?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow in concern as to whether she thought she was ready or not.

"Let it go cold. We have magic. It can be reheated." Hermione whispered giggling, before kissing him once again before he took her hand and led her up the stairs.

And the pizza went cold.

**Authors Note: This chapter took a lot less time than I thought it would as I wrote the first 800 words back in June when I was using my brother's laptop, but once I added detail to that part it was a lot easier to get back into the swing of things. I can't actually remember why I called this chapter Chancing Fate, I think it just seemed to fit and you will soon find out why. Also as you can now see, in my version of the events during those 19 years, Harry and Ginny's son is to be born around mid April. Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Clocks

Chapter 8: Clocks

**Authors Note: I actually do not really have anything to say in this what is supposed to be brief authors note other than that as soon as you start reading; the sooner you will get the point of this chapter. Oh and from the last chapter, Harry and Ginny were not lying: Gravy and pasta actually does taste nice. Also I don't remember why I wanted to call this chapter clocks but I will try to fit the idea into it somewhere. Anyway here is chapter 8!**

_17__th__ April 2005_

It was only when Ron rolled over in bed and his arm hit the sheet covered mattress that he noticed Hermione was gone. The spot where she normally lay was as cold as ice and the duvet cover, sheets and pillow were crumpled, making it clearly look like she had not got up long before. An icy breeze surrounded Ron and he shivered, eventually making him realise that she must have opened the window that was closer to his side of the bed. 9 am. This was the earliest that she had been up in three weeks. Most days it would be 10 or 11 before she clambered sleepily out of bed. Other days he would have to almost drag her out knowing she would not sleep the next night if she did not get up at some point. He wondered whether it was the fact that she was doing a harder and longer job that was making her so tired but she seemed exhausted all the time. Clearly today was different and he was curious as to why.

More quickly than usual, he climbed out of bed and dressed remembering that they were going to see Harry and Ginny in less than an hour. He headed down the stairs assuming that maybe Hermione had gone out for a walk or had gone to get something. But there must have been some reason she had got up so early. The days when she slept in late she could be rather grumpy and moody. She always said that this was because she had less time to do the things that she had to do. The reality was as much as Ron liked it when they simply lay in bed together for a few hours when there was nothing important to do getting up early appeared to be good for Hermione. And whatever _this_ was clearly was the opposite of that theory.

As he entered the living room, he saw her straight away. Her bushy haired figure was curled up in a ball on the deep sofa and was apparently in a deep sleep. He could not help but smile at the look of her, and it seemed like only yesterday that they were both eleven years old in their first year at Hogwarts. He did not know how she had come to the conclusion of falling asleep on the sofa. Maybe she had got up and then realised that she was so tired she dropped off. But on the plus side, it was apparent that she had perhaps remembered that they were going to Hharry and Ginny's given that she had changed out of her pyjamas and had a purple plaid shirt and jeans on. He wanted to wake her and yet at the same time he did not. She looked perfect lying there peacefully, but in Ron's eyes she would always be perfect, forever. Asleep or awake. It would always be that way, and that opinion would never change.

"Hermione." Ron said kneeling next to her and brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Hermione, love it is time to wake up." After a few moments she woke, a confused and started expression on her face as she sat up and ran her left hand through her fringe, casually brushing it back off her face.

"What is going on? Why am I down here?" Hermione questioned her eyes wide as they quickly surveyed the room. Ron smiled at her sympathetically, knowing that he had done this many times before.

"How would I know? You tell me?" Ron replied as he stood up once again and she bit her lip as if trying to think. Ron loved it when she did that. He knew that given that she was the smartest witch of their age the way he saw it this only made her intelligence even cuter.

"Sorry, I – I must have got up and when I got down here fallen asleep." Hermione murmured. "On the plus side, I did get dressed and have breakfast before doing so. Why am I so tired all the time?"

"I really do not know Hermione. Listen, do you mind if I just get something for breakfast and then we can get going?"Ron said.

"No, no of course not." Hermione answered "Here, I will start to get ready." She added but was unbalanced on her feet and turned a pale shade of white before Ron reached over and steadied her with his arm.

"Are you alright?" Ron enquired concerned as she sat back down.

"Yeah, I just felt a bit sick and dizzy."Hermione answered, and her face started to have more colour in it once again.

"Listen, if you do not feel up for it we do not have to go. Harry and Ginny would understand." Ron reasoned and Hermione shook her head. He had already known that she would do that if he said what he had said but thought it was at least worth an attempt to express this to her.

"No, no it's fine." Hermione dismayed his option with a wave of her hand. "This is one of the last times that it will be just the four of us. It would not be right if we missed it." With that, Ron quickly ate before he entered the living room once again, where Hermione appeared to have her coat and bag in hand.

"Ready?" Ron said

"Ready." Hermione replied standing up and approaching Ron.

"It is probably best that we do not disapparate, if you are not feeling great. Fancy flooing?" He enquired and Hermione nodded, "Sure." And with that they both stepped into the fire place. They had never really used it as much as disapparation as it was actually a very high muggle fire place. In spite of its height though, Ron still found himself having to duck as a precaution to not banging his head. They always used it as a fire place in the winter, and would fill it with fresh logs, twigs and coal from outside. The logs would remain there throughout the year unless it was being used for the floo network which was not very often. The vivid green, emerald flames of the fire place flickered and soon enough Ron and Hermione had left.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you got here okay then?" Harry said as they stepped out of the fire place. "You do not normally use the floo network do you? I do not think you have ever used our fire place to get here."

"Hermione felt a bit off just before we left and so it was probably for the best that we did not use apparition."Ron said and Harry stared at her fretfully, like he always seemed to when the brotherly side of him appeared, and she guessed that she was probably the same way when something was up with Harry. They had always been like that. They were scared for one another, they cared for one another, they loved each other in a brother sister way. Nothing more, and nothing less.

"Hermione, you really did not have to come if you were feeling unwell." Harry sighed looking at her worriedly.

"For goodness sake, the pair of you never stop do you?" Hermione questioned. "I am fine honestly. How is Ginny by the way?"

"Ginny is fine, still being treated like I am dying though." Ginny said from behind where Harry was stood, and Ron and Hermione realised that they had not noticed her. She was sat on the sofa and it was apparent that Harry had propped her up with about a hundred cushions. A book was rested on top of her stomach as she watched the three of them with an eyebrow which was highly raised. "I am pregnant, that is all."

"Sorry Ginny, we did not notice you there."Ron said smiling at his sister once Harry had stepped to the side of where Ron and Hermione were stood, only centimetres away from the fire place.

"I am really surprised that you did not notice me given how huge I am." Ginny chuckled and moved her feet up so that Hermione could sit down once Harry and Ron headed to occupy the opposite sofa. Hermione glanced over at her friend, she looked pale and tired. Almost as if she had not slept in a long time, days, weeks even. As she became whiter her red hair seemed to look even more vivid than usual, it was almost like she was a ginger, red headed ghost.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hermione asked quietly leaning over as Ron and Harry sat down and Ginny nodded, though it did not look convincing.

"Yeah, I am fine, just a bit of back ache." Ginny reassured her and Hermione dismissed any further concern. The next while passed quite quickly and in the midst of a flurry of chatter by the time the conversation was beginning to wrap up and Harry and Ron began their own conversation of Quidditch and work. The pair had then headed through the living room and into the large kitchen once Harry had declared that he would start on making a relatively early lunch at eleven and Ron had kindly offered to help. Hermione and Ginny continued to sit quietly for another half an hour, every so often making brief conversation but Hermione could clearly see that Ginny did not really appear to be up to talking. Her face was a lot paler than it had been before and her eyes looked slightly pained, like she had been stung by something. It was only at that point, that Ginny spoke.

"Hermione?"Ginny said, her voice little more than a whisper and Hermione turned once again to face her sister in law.

"Yes?" Hermione replied as she looked concernedly over to the other side of the sofa where Ginny was sat.

"I think my water just broke." She answered her voice evident of a slurred mixture of excitement and sheer fear. Hermione's eyes widened as she stared over at her, feeling rather glad that she had not listened to Ron or Harry and had come to see them anyway, because this really was the last time it would be the four of them minus any children. Her mind went blank. Although Ron and Harry were in the next room or the room after that, she had no idea what to do or what to say in between this moment and getting them, she had never expected them to be in this situation.

"Are you certain?" Hermione questioned, shocked by the surprising turn of events. When she had woken up a few hours previously, she had no idea that this was what was going to happen.

"Either that, or my body has just decided to give up on me entirely and I have lost complete control of my bladder. However I see the latter as the less likely one." Ginny said.

"Is that what the back ache was?" Hermione asked

"I think so." Ginny said before wincing in what appeared to be strong pain. "I think they were contractions."

"Stay right here. I will be back in a minute." Hermione spoke quickly as she got off the sofa and headed into the next room. Ron was enchanting bowls, plates, and glasses containing lunch to fly onto the table whilst Harry was laying out knives and forks for all four of them. Unbelievably and much to Hermione's surprise they were still discussing the issue at hand: whether the Chudley Cannons would make it into the Semi Final of the Quidditch League. It was a while before either Ron or Harry noticed Hermione stood in the doorway with her eyebrows travelling higher and higher on her forehead but at last, she caught Ron's eye.

"Hey." He grinned before continuing to speak, "Could you tell Ginny that lunch is ready please." He asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Lunch will have to wait." She replied in a matter of fact style.

"Why?" Harry said, interrupting the conversation, a confused expression worn on his face.

"Ginny's water broke." Hermione said and Harry's eyes widened before staring at her blankly and following her out of the kitchen and into the living room hurriedly with Ron in tow.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, kneeling next to Ginny as she appeared to be doubled over before regaining her composure.

"Yeah, I am fine. Are you? You look like you are about to pass out." Ginny said giggling at Harry's suddenly white complexion.

"Fine. Fine." Harry said. "Have we got the stuff? Did you pack a bag? Do you want me to owl Arthur and Molly? Are you ready to go?" He began saying all of this very quickly and the reality was that he seemed more nervous than Ginny actually was.

"Harry, calm down. Yes I did pack a bag? Yes we have got the stuff, it is in the bedroom. Do NOT owl Dad and Mum, it is too early for Mum's fussing. And Lily said that we should not go until a little later – at least not 'til the contractions are ten minutes apart." Ginny informed him.

"Well, how far apart are they now?" Hermione asked

"Thirteen." Ginny replied

"Look if you want we can go and then meet you at St. Mungos later on." Ron said and Ginny cut him off quickly.

"Please stay." She pleaded "It will help pass the time if that is okay with you both."

"It is fine Ginny." Hermione smiled and then sat down next to Ginny, reaching for her hand. And they sat there for what was at least an hour, talking. Not just about children, but about other stuff that would have normally been conversed on a typical day over lunch if this was not the current scenario. It was surprisingly quick for Ginny to get to ten minutes and by that time they all appeared thankful to get to St. Mungo's.

"Okay, that's ten minutes now can we please go." Harry said and Ginny nodded before Ron grabbed Ginny's bag and Hermione flooed them over to St Mungo's. As soon as they arrived they departed ways with Harry and Ginny knowing that the next time they saw them they would have a child of their own.

XXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the waiting room of St. Mungo's for a long time and by the time of half past four slowly approached them as far as they were both aware, nothing had happened. Hermione found herself with her head rested on Ron's shoulder and his head was gently settled on top of hers, like a slightly imperfect jigsaw and they hands were linked as the pair sat huddled in the corner of the seventh floor/ maternity wards waiting room. Everyone was silent. Three and a half hours before when Harry had come out of Ginny's room, wherever that was and said that she had given the go ahead for them to contact everyone else. Fleur, Audrey and Charlie were not there but apart from that everyone else was and in the beginning there had been chatter and conversation and walking and pacing back and forth. But now there was nothing, and there was complete silence throughout the Weasley's that remained there.

A sickness rose in Hermione's stomach, she felt herself go cold and flushed before feeling a lot worse than she had in quite a while. She did not know whether it was because she was nervous for her friends or not but she knew that she also felt really sad at the same time. Their nephew was about to enter the world and both she and Ron had believed that perhaps they would have a cousin by now or would have one quite soon. But that was not the case. That was anything but the case and Ron and Hermione were officially about to become the only ones that were childless. That was apart from Charlie but they knew that he was intentional, he was far too happy with his dragons to care about having a relationship or a family. But this meant more to them than anything else and it was gradually beginning to seem further and further out of reach.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"I am sorry..." She trailed off before standing up. Suddenly as she tasted the horrible tang of vomit in her throat before she let go of Ron's hand and ran for the nearest toilets, covering her mouth as she went. Once she had finished, she leant back against one of the walls of the small cubicle and felt tears streaming down her face. She was hurt and breathless, and did not think she would be able to gather her thoughts into a coherent sentence without crying. It was after a good few minutes that Hermione heard the noise of a door opening.

"Hermione?" A soft calm voice said that she knew full well as Angelina's. The dark, long shadow of her tall frame silhouetted into the cubicle and it became apparent that she was standing outside. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." Hermione sniffed, "Just a little sick that is all."

"Please can I come in?" Angelina asked and Hermione sighed before flushing the toilet.

"Yes, okay." Hermione opened the door and Angelina embraced her as she cried. In spite of being a fierce and fiery Quidditch player for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts, it turned out that Angelina actually was the soft, hugging type of person that nobody had ever really expected. She was calm and not easily annoyed, and Hermione wondered if maybe perhaps maybe that was one of the reasons George liked her so much. The two sisters in law stood there for a few minutes before Angelina broke away and handed her a tissue, which Hermione took gratefully mouthing "thank you". Hermione realised, that although they had not told anyone else about what was going on between them, given the current circumstances, there was a chance that she had worked out what was going on.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angelina questioned. _Yep. She has worked it out._ Hermione thought to herself.

"It is just a difficult time at the moment." Hermione wiped a few stray tears away. "And it seems to be that something like this makes it feel even tougher than usual." Within those two sentences, Hermione never said exactly what she meant but somehow knew that Angelina knew what she was talking about. She never asked any questions, but simply nodded in response kindly and knowingly.

"It will happen for you two. I know it will." Angelina reassured her and Hermione smiled. "Do you want to come back out? Ron is going out of his mind out there with worry. Were you actually sick?"

"Only a little but yeah, I was sick." Hermione told her. "Hey Angelina?" And Angelina turned on her heel as she heard this, gradually approaching the door.

"Yes."She replied

"I know you tell each other everything but please do not tell George about this." Hermione sighed

"Of course not." Angelina smiled and they headed out. Ron looked up at her and stood up as soon as Hermione came over to him before wrapping his arms around her tightly, too tightly perhaps.

"Are you alright? Were you sick?" Ron muffled into her hair before seemingly feeling her forehead as if she was an ill child.

"A bit, but I am fine now, honestly." Hermione promised him and out of nowhere came an outcry of "HARRY!" In which both of them turned to see a tired and beaming Harry Potter as a huge grin spread across his face. In spite of the fact that they were the only ones that had not said anything, he surprisingly headed over to his two best friends first. They looked at him, and he looked back. The silence between the three of them was something no one else would ever share and Ron and Hermione smiled back before Ron began to speak.

"Well?" Ron asked and Harry's grin seemed only to get bigger.

"Well, I am a Dad." He announced and as the rest of the Weasley's cheered both Ron and Hermione embraced him like they had as teenagers, tightly as if to never let go, knowing that this was the start of the second generation of their little family within a family. Then all the questions came flooding at once, like when he had asked Ginny, little over six hours before.

"How are they both? What is he called? Who does he look like?" The questions came from the Weasley's but all seemed blurred but before they could even continue Harry decided to speak.

"They are both fine, everyone is fine, you will find out the rest all in good time. But we were both actually wondering if you two would like to come and meet him first." Harry asked and smiles spread across Ron and Hermione's faces as they followed him along a narrow corridor and into the end room. It was quiet at this end of the corridor, somewhat peaceful, that was until they stepped in. Ginny was propped up by pillows in bed. Her hair was tied into a loose side ponytail and she looked, tired as she held the small baby.

"They are here, love." Harry said holding the door for Ron and Hermione before closing it behind all three of them. The two occupied the chairs next to the left hand side of Ginny's bed whilst Harry sat at the foot of it.

"Hi." Hermione smiled as they both gently hugged her before taking a seat.

"Hi." Ginny beamed back happily before proceeding with the rest of her sentence. "Ron, Hermione, we would like you to meet your Godson; James Sirius Potter." Hermione's eyes went to Harry and he smiled back at her upon hearing the name, it was something she and Ron had pondered on when trying to guess in their own time what their nephew/ godson may be called but had dismissed it after a while of hanging onto the idea, thinking that perhaps they would chose something more original and not clouded over the past, but when they looked at the child, and heard the name, they knew it simply fitted perfectly.

"After your Dad and Sirius?" Ron asked rhetorically and they nodded

"We discussed it for a while and we decided it a) sounded good and b) it seemed only fitting to name him after someone or some people that we lost." Harry informed them before Ginny spoke once again.

"Would you like to hold him?" Ginny questioned softly and Hermione nodded as the tiny child was carefully passed to her. She smiled as she and Ron properly looked at him for the first time. Like Harry and no surprise, his hair was black and already seemingly wild. But he had Ginny's light brown eyes and most of her facial features. As far as the four of them could see, he was perfect.

"He is lovely." Hermione croaked as a tear fell down her face and she looked up at Harry and Ginny. "He looks like both of you." She then passed James onto Ron who grinned proudly as he held him for the first time. They continued to talk for quite a while, knowing that the rest of the Weasley's had the entire evening and early hours of the night to meet James. Sooner or later, Hermione felt herself starting to yawn and her eyes began to feel heavier than normal, a lot heavier than before as she started to nearly drift off before Ron woke her.

"Hermione, we do not mind if you go home, you look shattered. Not Ginny-just- gave- birth shattered but close enough." Harry told his friend and she sighed, wiping the sleep that was forming away from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Of course, we do expect to see you again within the next 24 hours you know." Ginny joked

"I will be home in a while, I promise." Ron informed her and she nodded before congratulating Harry and Ginny once again and parting ways for Bloomsbury. Instead of taking her usual root, she stopped off at a few shops, bought a few things and then headed home quickly with curiosity.

XXXXXXXXXX

The answer to any underlying questions she had had throughout that day was certainly not what she had expected. Anything but what she had expected but in a somewhat positive way. She sat on the edge of the bed fiddling with her thumbs as she thought to herself. A lot had changed in that day. A lot more than she had ever assumed would when she had woken up twelve hours before hand. Her mind was in shock, almost numb as she tried to wrap her head around her reflections. Everything was different. And on the inside she smiled to herself at the idea of how much had happened. She did not move, nor did she speak, that was at least until Ron arrived home.

"Hi, are you alright?" Ron asked as he entered the room, kicking his shoes off and putting them in the wardrobe. No answer. He looked at her quizzically. Her pupils were wide and bright, almost as if they were alive themselves, and she had a soft, simple expression worn on her face showing no exact or precise emotions within it. She had been rendered speechless.

"Is something wrong?" He wondered, sitting down next to her on the bed and she reached for his hand, suddenly squeezing it tightly. He decided to grip onto hers equally back as he took the other hand as well, so that he was holding both of her cold ones between his warmer ones.

"Hermione?" He questioned softly and this time she responded. She turned to face him as their hands were still entwined and seemed to look directly into his eyes with hers, which appeared to be brighter and shinier than ever as the smallest of smiles appeared on her lips when she spoke with a mixture of anxiety and excitement.

"I'm pregnant."

**Authors Note: Hooray! I am so glad that I have finally got this chapter done. I was trying to get it done within the space of a week but it turns out that it may have been a few hours more than that. But as you can see from the cliff hanger on this chapter Hermione is finally pregnant! I wanted to make the moment seem as delicate and subtle as possible and I hope I have least tried to reflect that within the final scene. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Sunrise

Chapter 9: Sunrise

**Authors Note: Thank you very much for the fantastic reviews on the previous chapter! As I hope you are aware, I really appreciate people taking the time to reading this story and saying what they think of it. However there is something I want to point out to one reviewer who thought that this was realistic because a: Rose and Albus are the same age and b: That would mean that Ginny would be pregnant again within a few months. Firstly have you not seen this in loads of fan fiction's before now? JK Rowling stated that Rose and Albus were in the same school year but that does not mean that they are exactly the same age. Also people have children within a year of one another and so obviously she will get pregnant within a few months. I have planned it out and as far as I can see it works so... trust me. Anyway, here is chapter 9!  
**

Ron stared at her in silence for what seemed like an eternity. His heart had stopped, frozen in the single beat that had been taking place when she had said those two simple words. Those were the words he, and she had been hoping to hear for nine months. He felt filled with joy and as he breathed in and out slowly, the feeling of excitement rose within his chest as he looked at her. They simply looked into each other's eyes as he was left unable to find the right words. Suddenly, he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her tightly holding on like he would never let go of her and she responded by hugging him back. When after a few moments, he broke away, still holding his gaze on her, but now a flood of tears appeared to be streaming down his face and a huge smile played upon his lips. Whatever reaction she had ever imagined in the past when she told him of this kind of news, this was never the one that had been in her brain. He was crying, and almost on the verge of laughing out of pure thrill and happiness.

"You are pregnant?" Ron said breaking the silence between them and wiping a few tears that had not travelled very far down his face on the back of his sleeve.

"I'm pregnant." Hermione repeated and he hugged her again. "Ron?" She asked after another pause filled with silence and she realised that both of them were crying, a lot more than she had expected them to. Certainly a lot more than she had expected Ron to but she could see the glee in his eyes when they looked at one another and both laughed tearfully.

"But, how?" He asked still crying

"Ron, if you do not know how then we really need to have a talk because I do not know what you thought you were doing that night." She giggled, sniffing and Ron shook his head.

"I know how. J.. just... wow. We are having a baby aren't we?" Ron smiled

"Yes, yes we are."Hermione beamed and Ron's hands let go of hers and instead cupped her face delicately between his palms and leant in to kiss her.

"I love you... so much." Ron whispered

"I love you too." Hermione replied, kissing him back.

XXXXXXXXXX

They lay there in bed, hands entwined and noses pressed against one another as they rested on their sides, facing one another and the warm sun of the 18th of April streamed through the curtains, making their eyes only seemed brighter. Neither of them had slept really at all throughout the night. Instead they had lay there talking about James and the baby, their baby, finally. They were both too excited to sleep but they knew that at some point or another sleep would come knocking on the door to night, just not quite yet. It had been considerably late before they had climbed into bed a few hours previously, having celebratory meal after not eating lunch or dinner. This had resulted in a take away pizza but it still counted in both pairs of eyes. This moment, the last what seemed like a million moments had been blissful, unforgettable and memorable, something that did not come across often but when they did they were worth every single second.

"I want to meet them." Ron croaked, brushing a strand of hair behind his wife's right ear. "I know we can't but I wish we could meet them right now. They will be the perfect combination of us both. We say that we are like a jigsaw because we always have qualities that the other one does not, well, maybe the baby will complete this puzzle." Hermione beamed at the sweetness as she knew he was right. They had wanted this for so long, longer than they could really think of when the idea was concentrated upon. And now, finally they had grabbed onto it and would never let go. Ever.

"I do too. What do you think they will be?" Hermione asked her voice being just a little more than a whisper. After a moment of silence, Ron spoke again.

"I think it will be a girl." Ron said simply put and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A girl?" She questioned his answer to her previous enquiry.

"I have always wanted a daughter. And I am not saying that I would not be happy if our child is a boy. I would be thrilled. But I have always wanted a daughter more. I can picture us with a girl. And maybe it will be a boy, it is just that I can see us having our own daughter. Preferably with red hair though." He said, chuckling towards the end of his statement. "What about you? What do you think, or want it to be?"

"I have not really thought about it, I only found out less than twelve hours ago that a child does exist. The concept of gender has not really clouded my brain. I do not mind though, quite frankly as long as they are healthy I am happy. I know every parent says that but I am serious. We have waited so long for this, longer than a lot of people ever have to and as long as they are happy, and healthy and safe I really do not mind. I am leaning more towards the idea of it being a boy though." She replied

"Do you want to bet on it?" Ron joked and Hermione hit his arm playfully.

"Ron, we can't bet on the gender of our child. You can't be serious?" She said almost scornfully as Ron shook his head.

"No, of course I would not do that. I am just saying that everyone else probably will." He told her.

"Everyone else." Hermione sighed

"Everyone else." Ron repeated "When do you want to tell them?"

"We can't tell them straight away. Things can go wrong, things can happen and it is just easier until we wait for the most likely time for those things to happen to be over. They must have been conceived on the night that I got promoted because we have not... before or after that since. Meaning that I am only three to four weeks along. So perhaps June?" Hermione contemplated reasonably.

"June? How the bloody hell are we supposed to keep something so huge as this from them until June?" Ron almost squeaked, as if he had seen a spider. "I share an office with Harry. You see Ginny at least twice a week on top of seeing your parents at least once or twice a fortnight. Weasley's pop up everywhere, there are so many of us we are like those little hideously pink rabbits on the muggle battery adverts, what are they called?"

Hermione laughed before informing him of the answer. "The Duracell bunnies, Ron."

"We see them almost every Sunday at the Burrow without fail. Surely my mother or your mother will notice something. Or Ginny will because somehow she knows these things. Actually thinking about it, anyone of the rest of our bloody sister in laws could work it out because they have all already had at least two children, and Fleur has had three." Ron continued and Hermione put a finger to his lips, suddenly silencing her husband.

"We will make it work." She reassured him and he nodded.

"Just tell me one thing though?" Ron said and Hermione sat up a little, looking at him more carefully.

"Anything, Ron." She replied and he joined her in sitting up.

"This is real isn't it? It is not just happening inside of my head? Please tell me that this real." Ron questioned and Hermione creased her eyebrows feeling rather puzzled by the statement before climbing out of the bed and heading to the elegant pinewood dressing table on her side of the bedroom. Her arm reached for one of the small draws and pulled something out of it. Upon sitting down on top of the bed once again Ron stared at her ahead her speaking to him.

"This shows that this is real. That this is actually happening." Hermione whispered , handing him the small object. It was a small plastic stick. He looked at the centre of it where there was a small box with two dark red lines inside of it. He had no idea what it meant, but was certain wherever Hermione's mad but intelligent mind was taking him would eventually lead them somewhere. Even if that somewhere had something to do with muggles.

"What on earth is this?"Ron asked and Hermione raised her hand and she pointed her right index finger to the few words next to the two lines. II – pregnant I – not pregnant and at that point it all made sense.

"It is a muggle pregnancy test. I got it after I left the hospital last night in case my suspicions were right. And it turns out that they were." Hermione informed him and his eyes darted back and forth before eventually meeting Hermione's gaze. Both pairs of eyes were filled with tears as they looked at one another softly. He took Hermione's left hand and placed the test in her palm before covering her hand with both of his and squeezing it tightly.

"Can we keep this?" He spoke gently. "I know that it is just a small muggle plastic stick, a test even. But it means something. Proof. Happiness. Contentment. Joy. If you know what I mean."

"Of course." Hermione replied and kissed him. "Of course we can."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione knocked on the door of Ginny's room and heard chatter inside, the voice was deeper and lower than Harry's with a humorous tone to it. There was a moments silence before she opened the door. Like the previous night, Ginny was sat up in the bed now wearing normal day time clothes, still looking rather tired but she put that down to the fact that James would have woken a few times in the night and that her two best friends had many more nights like that to come so at least they had gotten the first one out of the way. She was not holding the baby and he was not in the small raised cot next to her. Instead he was being held by George who sat on the opposite side of the bed cradling the child as he looked up at him whilst attempts to coax out the first smile or the very first laugh occurred. Their tries did not work but George seemed to be beaming rather proudly for his sister and newest nephew.

"Morning." Hermione smiled and Ginny looked up somewhat happily before George stood up and passed the tiny child back to her, kissing his sister on the forehead as well as ruffling what little jet black hair the baby had on their head so far gently.

"Morning." Ginny replied.

"Hey Hermione. I had best get going; I have left Angelina and Verity in the shop alone, what could possibly go wrong?" George said sarcastically referring to the many disputes his wife and co worker had experienced with one another, but had gradually gotten less and less frequent over time. At first it had been over the simplest things, like arguing over how things should be stacked or how to work the tills and similar things along those lines. In situations such as that it had proved that Angelina was the one in the wrong as she also worked at the Daily Prophet in the Quidditch section just like Ginny did and so she was unfamiliar with how things worked in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but did part time work there to help out George or cover for him if they were short staffed. "Looks like you are on Potter watch round two now. See ya Gin." And he headed out of the door of the small private room.

"Hey I do not need people watching of us George!" Ginny called but he had gone already as she sighed and rested back a little.

"Potter watch round two?" Hermione questioned sitting where George had just sat on the right had side of the bed and Ginny chuckled.

"Harry has gone out to the Ministry of Magic for a while and so my mother devised a list of allocated slots as to when people should visit so that despite wanting a little space and privacy once in a while there is always someone here in case James or I need anything." She informed her.

"The Ministry of Magic? I thought he had been provided with a few weeks paternity leave though?" Hermione said raising both of her eyebrows.

"He is, but you know Harry. He will probably want to sort some things out for whilst he is not there." Ginny replied "I am guessing Ron is also there too."

"Yes." Hermione nodded before continuing "His day off is not until tomorrow, but he said that he will come in after work, about five, I think he said."

"Oh great, that fits in with Mum's schedule perfectly." Ginny said positively.

"What time did she put me scheduled down as?" Hermione enquired and Ginny's eyes quickly scanned the smooth, fresh, seemingly new piece of parchment for Hermione's name and then she landed on a few words at the bottom.

"Apparently I had told Mum that you would come over around midday – ish. Because she has made a note saying _Hermione – anytime_. I probably did tell her that but my memory is appearing to be foggy today after the many events of last night." Ginny rubbed her eyes with the hand she was not

"So you slept well, I gather?" Hermione said ironically and her sister in law shook her head softly.

"On the contrary. You would think after being in labour for around ten or eleven hours, then only realising that is what is happening and that you are actually in labour, then giving birth and pushing for the best part of forty five minutes would wipe you out and make you feel exhausted. And I was, and I still am but it turns out that even in a comatose like sleep the sound of a baby who is less that twelve hours old crying at an unnaturally high pitched increasingly frequently does wake you up. Even if it is Harry bloody Potter who goes and picks James up and rocks him back to sleep after a while he cries again and the whole cycle occurs once again. So yes, I did sleep rather well. It was actually rather amusing though. The bed is not exactly big enough for both of us to lie in and so whilst I had this and James had the cot Harry had the armchair that you are sat in. By the looks of it he had the roughest night out of all three of us." Ginny laughed before yawning. "Here, do you want to hold him again?"

Hermione nodded in response and Ginny carefully passed the baby in a drowsy state over to his aunt and god mother. He looked up at Hermione perplexedly, scanning the soft expression worn by the young woman with chestnut coloured bushy hair and brown eyes before surprisingly snuggling into her chest/ torso contently.

"Erm..." Hermione trailed off, unsure of what the small child was trying to do. "What is he doing?"

"Do not worry, he has already done that to Harry, we think it means he is used to you or that he likes you." Ginny reassured her and Hermione grinned as she brushed her thumb over the babies' forehead, admiring the small amount of black hair and his dark eyelashes.

"He is like a black haired version of you." Hermione glanced up and Ginny laughed "Thank god he did not inherit Harry's scar. I know they can't be inherited but you know, it would be funny if it happened by chance." In that moment she realised that in nine months time, maybe a little more, maybe a little less than that amount of time, they would be doing this with their own child. Working out who they look most like out of the two of them, introducing them to their family for the first time, and the little things like holding them and deciding a name. But she was glad because she knew that would be _their_ child that they would be holding, _their_ own and not someone else's. And she could not wait for that to happen.

"I do not know what to say I really don't." Hermione said as she looked down at the child, "I know I said this last night, but he is just lovely. He really is. Thank you, really for asking us to be his God parents. It means a lot to both of us."

"We could not think of anyone better for the role to be truthful. You are both Harry's best friends. Ron has always been my favourite sibling and maybe this is because of the smaller age gap than with Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George but we have always been closer to one another than with the others. Not Fred and George close, but close how a brother and sister should be. Like you and Harry. And you are my best friend. I know it is different and you have Harry and Ron as well and it is practically impossible for anyone to break into the bond that you three share but you are my best friend. And I do not know where I stand in your mind but I have thought that for the majority of time that I have been friends with you." Ginny said, and Hermione swore she had not taken in any oxygen whilst saying that.

"You are my best friend. My best female friend at least. The four of us are a lot closer than most brothers, sisters, brother in laws and sister in laws ever are and that is great. You, Harry, Ron and I are best friends and I really hope that nothing ever changes that. Ron says the same about you, you know? You two are closer to one another than to the rest of your brothers but that is all down to Harry of course. Hermione chuckled

"I know what you mean. If Ron was not best friends with Harry and I had not fallen in love with Harry we probably would not be this close. We just happen to have one bespectacled twenty four year old man with glasses and a lightning bolt shaped scar in common. It is different with Harry and I than it is with you and Ron though. Although you are best friends with Harry, you are best friends with one another, and I have never seen two people be as close to one another as you two are. Harry and I love each other, we are married but we are not best friends. It is just love and I love him and I always will." Ginny sighed and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered and a sad smile appeared on Ginny's lips as she reached for Hermione's free hand and squeezed it gently.

"It will happen for you two Hermione. Even if it has not happened yet, it will." She said softly and Hermione smiled. She was so close to saying the two words that she had said to Ron last night that had changed everything in their lives in one single second, a nanosecond and their world was now completely different although it was just the early stages. The words would just roll of her tongue effortlessly if she easily allowed them to do so, but she was reluctant and knew she could not. It was too early to tell anyone, just in case anything happened and they would wish that they had not said anything. Also they had made an agreement not to say anything and she was willing to keep their secret under wraps and just that, a secret for quite a bit longer. But instead she answered smiling and knowing inside her head exactly what she meant.

"I know it will." Hermione replied knowing that it had already happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Is he not with you?" Ginny asked as Ron held James carefully, an expression worn on his face as if he was worried that he could easily break his nephew, although Ginny had reassured him that that would not happen. Hermione had left a few hours before and Ron had now been there for only a mere few minutes. It was already apparent that he was unintentionally attempting to do the same thing George had been trying to do when Hermione had entered her room earlier that day.

"From what I heard him say in our office this morning, I thought he was going to head here with me. But then when I said I was going to come and see you he said he would be a while longer. Apparently he and some as he said "loose strings to tie"." Ron said emphasising the phrase that Harry had used by making two of the fingers on his free hand into quotation marks.

"Loose strings to tie?" Ginny questioned inquisitively. "What on earth do you think he means by that?"

"I do not know." Ron shrugged, the best he could whilst holding a baby. "Probably some weird muggle phrase. I will ask Hermione when I get home."

"Is she alright? Hermione I mean. I did not ask her when she was here earlier because I thought she would just dismiss my question with a wave of her wand. She looked horribly pale and tired as well." Ginny enquired and Ron knew he could not actually say what was going on but could say something different that Ginny would hopefully be convinced by as much as he did not like lying to her.

"She was sick yesterday but then she stopped on her way home last night after leaving here and picked up a potion from Diagon Alley. She says she feels better though." Ron said and Ginny nodded, clearly believing what he said. "You sound like Mum when she is worried that one of us is ill. It is rather frightening." He chuckled and Ginny grinned

"Can I just say that I have not always been like that. It only started twenty four hours ago when he appeared." She said gesturing to James.

"It is weird how much he looks like you. Except with black hair. It would not work on you, but really does on him." Ron informed her before looking down and talking to James. "You have two pretty cool parents you know. Your Dad defeated the greatest, darkest, most evil wizard of all time and then there is your Mum." He laughed. "Well let's just say that you really do not want to get on the wrong side of your Mum. For one thing she was a chaser for one of the most famous Quidditch teams in Great Britain and she can cast a horribly gruesome bat bogey hex when she wants to. So you had better watch out." As he said this Ginny laughed at her brother talking to her son. "You have two rather good looking, and awesome God Parents two, myself and Aunty Hermione but we will get onto them another time."

"Oh that reminds me, she told me to tell you that dinner would be ready at six as she knew you were coming here first so employed me as messenger." Ginny remembered and Ron passed James back to his sister before gathering his black rucksack that Hermione had bought him for his birthday in the previous month that he now used for carrying things to and from work in.

"I best get going then. Are you still coming to the Burrow on Sunday? Because Mum has got it in her head that you are." Ron asked as he headed for the door.

"Probably, that is if they let us out of here tomorrow." Ginny replied

"Well, listen if you and Harry want help taking your stuff back home Hermione and I do not mind helping." Ron gestured and Ginny smiled

"That would be great. Thank you. I will see you tomorrow then." She said

"See you tomorrow." He responded

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God I almost told her. And I nearly told Harry as well." Ron said as he sat opposite Hermione at their small kitchen table, thinking that they would have to extend it at some point rather soon.

"You think you nearly told her? I was that close that I was smiling my head off as she was talking to me. They are going to work it out at some point." Hermione replied

" Are you absolutely sure that we have to wait until June to saying anything to anyone. By that point they will have probably have all worked it out before we can even begin to say anything."Ron questioned and Hermione thought for a minute before speaking once again.

"Okay perhaps mid May but no earlier than that just in case." Hermione sighed, giving in.

"It will all work out." Ron said reaching for her hand. "I promise."

**Authors Note: Aaagh! My head is spinning now with the characters of Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I think I wrote far too much in one go. It is 14:15pm BST now and I came onto the laptop and have not stopped writing since half past twelve. At least it is done though. I know this is not one of the greatest of chapters I have wrote in this story so far but needed just to fill a gap and continue a scene from the end of the last chapter. Once again thank you for the great reviews I think I went from having 27 to 36 in a matter of forty eight hours. Anyway thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Small Talk

Chapter 10: Small Talk

**Authors Note: 1****st**** September 2013. Thank you to anyone who has kindly reviewed the previous chapter so far as I write this I have only actually received one review but hopefully the numbers will have increased by the time this is uploaded to . The name of this chapter will hopefully also have made sense by the end of it. Also I recently did a blog post about the Deathly Hallows so if you want to check that out please click HERE. Anyway here is chapter 10!**

_Mid May 2005_

"How do you want to go about this?" Hermione asked as they sat opposite one another at the kitchen table. It was warm outside and the sun was brightly lighting up the entire room in a soothing glow. As Ron thought he was drumming his fingers against the table quickly and impatiently as he tried to think of an answer to his wife's question. There were many ways of going about what they wanted to do and each option seemed harder than the previous one that they had contemplated before. They wanted to do this right, and in a good way, but they both knew full well that if they did not put their minds to it what they wanted to do what coincide and happen in true Ron and Hermione fashion. That was exactly the polar opposite of what they intended to happen but knew it was a possibility.

"I have no idea. I really have no idea." Ron sighed leaning back in his chair and the drumming of fingers stopped from him but was continued by Hermione who glanced at him perplexedly before returning to have a staring competition with the drink sat in the steaming mug in front of her. Tea. And so far, the tea was winning. She hated tea, but it seemed to be the only thing that was keeping her sane in that moment. Well, at least keeping her sane enough to prevent her from strangling Ron although she knew that it was just the wild, craziness of hormones talking.

"You do realise that it was your idea to tell them that I am pregnant earlier than originally planned?" Hermione said running a hand through her untameable, bushy mane of hair.

"Yes, but you agreed to go ahead with it. And nothing bad has happened, that was in the agreement if you remember rightly." Ron fired back and Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Fine, we can tell them. I honestly do not mind who we tell first as long as we actually do tell them at some point. I do not want us walking into the Burrow in early January with a baby in tow and going "Oh hey, guess what, we have a son or we have a daughter now!" Because everyone would probably hate us if we did that." Hermione joked

"Of course we would not do it like that. Actually I was thinking that we could tell your parents first." Ron contemplated before quickly continuing with "Providing that you want to too." Hermione stared at him blankly in shock. It was starting to appear that they told her parents most things before they told everyone else and after nearly four and a half years of marriage, she was beginning to wonder why. She alternatively felt that it was rather sweet though considering that they had never had what they were going to say before where as every other family member they had had.

"But, but why?" Hermione questioned almost shocked into silence by Ron's proposal.

"Because you are their only daughter, their only child. And this will be their first grandchild. It seems only right that we tell them first." Ron said. "I love you, and I love your mum and dad, they are great people and I think it would be nice if we told them before we say to anyone else."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked "But what about your parents and Harry and Ginny, and everyone else."

"They have heard it all before, nine times in fact. They can wait just a little longer." Ron winked and Hermione smiled at his kindness but worry filled her at the same time, similar to the worry she had experienced when they had gone to restore Wendell and Monica Wilkins/ Robert and Helena Granger's memories in Australia. At the time she had been more nervous as to what they would think of her for placing a memory charm on them than anything else.

"Ron?" Hermione croaked and Ron looked up to meet her gaze, which appeared to be filled with tears.

"Yes?" He asked

"How do you think they will react? What if they are not pleased?" Hermione whispered a single tear falling down her left cheek. He reached over as soon as he saw her eyes begin to water and captured the rapidly descending tear with his thumb before it spilled quickly off her face.

"Hermione, of course they will be pleased, they are your parents. They love you and care about you so of course they will be happy. This is their first grandchild. And besides, your mum already knows that we were trying to have a child and she was fine with it, and so will be your Dad. Really." He reassured her and she smiled.

"Thank you. Shall we get going?"Hermione said, suddenly changing her mood as she headed for the hallway and put on her shoes and Ron nodded before following her towards the front door.

"If you want to of course we can." Ron replied.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked squeezing her right hand tightly. She reached on the ends of her toes for the muggle doorbell on the front door of her parents house and came back down from her increased height to meet Ron's eye level once again. He looked concerned, and anxious as he stared into her eyes, his own azure, sea coloured ones searching hers endlessly, as if they could look right into her, deep into her mind even. She did not mind. She had never minded that look. That was a look she had shared with him right before they had kissed for the first time, or more like when she had kissed him for the first time in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts. That was one of the many looks she had fallen in love with, and part of what made she and Ron she and Ron.

"No time like the present. What about you?" Hermione replied, questioning his own opinions on the moment.

"Yep. Like you said: there really is no time like the present. They will be pleased about it, Hermione." He repeated and before he could even to think to say another word or two, movement, getting closer and closer to them was apparent translucent, lucid, almost frosted glass in the middle of the pale, greyish, eggshell coloured front door and Hermione's father Robert Granger, opened it. When he saw his daughter and son in law, his face appeared to light up brightly, in spite of clearly looking tired. Hermione had always put that down to both of her parents, in particularly her father, reading far later into the night than necessary. Although both of her parents liked books, it was mainly her dad that had gotten her into them, reading to her most nights as a child. Her mum had read to her too, except it was mainly the rest of her personality such as a thirst for knowledge and cautiousness that she had inherited. Thinking of her and her mum and dad, she started to wonder what qualities her and Ron's son or daughter would inherit from them, not just in looks but everything else. Would they love reading? Would they be a good Quidditch player? Would they receive Ron's unbelievable eating habits? She knew that they would find out all of these things a lot further down the line, perhaps in a few years but she could not wait for things like that to become apparent.

"Hermione, Ron. What a surprise." Robert beamed "Please, do come in." And he held the door open and stood to the side so that the pair could come inside of the warm house which was as quiet as ever.

"Hi Dad." Hermione said, embracing him before Ron did the same.

"Rob, who is it?" A voice called that Hermione recognised as her mothers, clearly coming from the kitchen.

"It is Ron and Hermione." He replied as they entered the living room and a few seconds later, Helena Granger appeared in the doorway with a happy and content smile worn on her face as she looked between her husband, daughter and son in law.

"Hello, you two, it does not seem that long ago since you were last in this room." Helena grinned as she took her reading glasses off the top of her forehead and placed them down on the pine coffee table that stood strongly between the two sofas and one arm chair. "What brings you here?"

"Actually, there is something that we wanted to tell the two of you." Ron said reaching for Hermione's hand as they stood there quietly. Both Robert and Helena's pairs of eyes then moved towards their daughter, as if now looking towards her for answers, and as much as Hermione wanted to say something, she wanted to back out of the house and let the ground swallow her whole. It was not the most comfortable subject to talk about even though they "silently" understood.

"What is it?" Robert asked looking suddenly concerned by the quietness of Hermione and Ron. Hermione appeared to take a breath and a small smile appeared on her face as a few moments later, she began to speak.

"I'm pregnant." She smiled softly and silence fell between the four of them before Helena approached Hermione and hugged her tightly. As soon as this action happened, Hermione instantly hugged her back and they remained like that for a couple of moments as Ron and Robert watched on. Helena pulled away and Hermione found tears streaming down her face before she discovered that she was crying herself as well.

"Really?" Helena croaked and Hermione giggled through her tear clouded eyes.

"Really." Hermione repeated as an answer and she handed her mother a tissue from her pocket.

"Wow... we are going to be Grandparents." Helena added laughing, "We do not seem old enough for that task yet." Ron and Hermione laughed before Hermione turned to face her dad whom for the past few minutes had remained there in silence.

"Dad?" Hermione said her voice little more than a whisper. He did not say anything and simply hugged her like Helena had except he did not hold on for as long.

"I think that is the first time your Dad has ever shut up." Helena said and Robert chuckled before he looked between his daughter and son in law with soft, kind eyes. "Stunned into silence." Helena added

"You two are going to make great parents. You really are." He told them. Hermione the hugged him once again and held on strongly, almost like she did not want to ever let go. They stood like that for a while and Helena quickly hugged Ron in congratulations to find that Robert and Hermione were still embracing as he kissed the top of her head gently.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I am really happy for you both. And your Dad is too, he was just too speechless to say very much." Helena said handing Hermione a glass of water as they stood in the kitchen, looking out into the wet garden as the rain fell rapidly and splattered forcefully onto the grass and patio. Hermione had always loved the back garden at her parent's house. It was where she had spent a great deal of her summers before joining Hogwarts reading and writing. It would be cool at the far end where two very large oak tree's arms entwined, almost like two humans in love. Underneath the tree was a bench that she vividly remembered sitting on with her parents in all sorts of weathers. Even when it snowed they would occasionally sit in their large coats and wellington boots watching the snowflakes as they fluttered through the oxygen and fell down onto the now white grass. She missed those times, when she could be an innocent child and the world was her oyster with an entire life ahead of her. Now she and Ron were twenty five. In four months she would be twenty six and their lives were changing now more than ever. She just hoped that maybe Ron and she would be doing that with their child.

"I gathered that Dad was a little surprised. Did you ever tell him anything about you know... how we were having trouble?" Hermione whispered although she knew her mother would probably not inform her father of something like this, she thought she would rather know if she had accidentally let it slip by mistake.

"Oh, no of course not. It is yours and Ron's business. I would never say anything, and I am sure nobody else you have told would. Have you told anyone else?" Helena questioned and Hermione was not sure of which question she was supposed to be replying to and so answered both that immediately came to mind.

"Have we told anyone else that I am pregnant? No, we were going to tell them this evening. Have we told anyone else that we were having problems? Just Ginny and Harry, and I think George's wife Angelina knows as well, but that was completely unintentional. And the healer knows too." Hermione informed her.

"So you did go and see a healer like both Ginny and I told you to do so then?" Helena raised an eyebrow and wore the same quizzical expression that Hermione often subconsciously used when questioning Ron.

"We went in January, after the holidays and Christmas had ended." She muttered not quite able to meet her mother's gaze. "Let just say that... it is complicated."

"I will not ask." Helena dismissed and looked at Hermione curiously. "How far along are you?"

"Six or seven weeks, we think. We were not going to tell anyone for a while longer but it got difficult to keep it quiet." Hermione chuckled.

"At least it is happening now though." Helena said as Hermione stared out of the window, still looking ponderously at the variety of wildlife that inhabited the back garden. She then turned ever so slightly but did not fully meet her mother's eyes. She could picture Robert and Helena being wonderful grandparents, given how good they had been with her when she was a child. Neither of them was really old enough to be a grandparent but she believed they would all still make it work.

"Yes. It really is happening." Hermione beamed looking towards the door, where just beyond that, and the door after that, Ron and Robert were still sat talking and laughter was echoing across the house. She knew that that would always be a good sign.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sure you want to do both in one day? We could just go in and eat and talk and then head home if you want to, because I really do not mind." Ron suggested and Hermione shook her head as they walked along through the Weasley's very large surrounding garden and towards the Burrow hand in hand. As much as he loved his family, he had never felt more nervous about telling them anything before in his life, even in the awkward moment in which he "sort of" told them that he and Hermione had finally gotten together in spite of the obvious fact that everyone knew already having noticed the signs that they were in love with one another he had never been so worried about their response before.

"You were the one who said it would be best if we just got it all over and done with in one day. Besides that means tomorrow we can just stay at home and we will not have to talk to anyone." Hermione sighed, confused as to why Ron wanted to back out, but knew that she had felt the same way before they had informed her own parents of the news a few hours previously before remaining at their house for the rest of the day until it was time to head over to the Burrow.

"I will look forward to that." Ron said winking and Hermione laughed out loud as the Burrow came into sight as the sun set on another cool spring day. It was not currently raining in Ottery St. Catchpole but it was apparent that it had earlier on it the afternoon or midday. Raindrops dripped every so often from the long spindly arms of the trees and a damp breeze was in the air.

"Ron, your parents adore children, particularly your mother, and everyone else has children too. They will be really pleased. Thrilled even." Hermione told him.

"I know I just do not know how we are going to tell them of it first." Ron muttered.

"I really do not mind how we do it, just none of that announcement crap. Almost everyone has done it like that and now you know what they are going to say before they even start to say it."She responded and Ron nodded.

"We will work it out." He added before they opened the door and stepped inside of the Burrow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Laughter reverberated around the kitchen of the Weasley family home as people chattered and smiled. The children talked animatedly with one another so that the adults could not here them – or, at least they thought that they could not. Even the youngest children with the exception of James, Louis, Lucy and Roxanne would try and make some sort of communication with one another. Usually it would be a two or three syllable sound, crying or giggles but it appeared to keep them happy so the adults never looked on in surprise or confusion at the very young children. Whilst this was happening, everyone else usually broke off into their own conversations usually couples talking to one another or with whoever was sat next to them.

Many a time it had been attempted that they would have a discussion together, as a family so they would speak with different people as well but it had never worked. People would just go and talk to other people when they felt like it. And that appeared to work a lot better. On this day in particular Ron and Hermione were sat at one of the far ends of the table. Harry was next to Hermione with Ginny on the other side of him who was holding a one month old James Sirius where as on the other side of Ron was Angelina, who was trying to feed Roxanne small amounts of mashed up food, but the small girl kept laughing and getting food on her face. To which Angelina sighed, and wiped it away carefully.

"When?" Ron whispered and Hermione turned her head to face him slowly, lifting her head from her gaze on the plate in front of her.

"When what?" Hermione questioned almost silently.

"When are we going to tell them?"Ron mumbled

"You said we would work it out. When the moment is right we can tell them." Hermione informed him pushing her fork around her plate in a calming motion. Normally, if it were silent there would be an ear piercing screech as metal met pottery and the fork slid agonisingly across the crockery. But this time it did not, the only thing Hermione really noticed were the vibrations going up her hand, wrist and arm as she did the action, but nothing could be heard due to the loud hum of conversation.

"And what if there never is a right moment? What do you suppose we do then?" Ron queried

"I really do not know Ron; just because I was the so called brightest witch of our age it does not always mean that I think that far ahead nowadays. And how do you suppose we tell them?" Hermione said her voice becoming more than a hushed tone now and she was almost at normal speaking level.

"Perhaps we should not tell them at all, and soon enough, they will realise." Ron suggested and Hermione rolled her eyes and how unbelievable he could be at times.

"Ron we could not possibly do that. They would feel hurt that we had never said anything. "She said

"Well how about we just blurt it out. That would be a whole lot easier." Ron prompted

"Are you out of your mind? We can't just blurt out something like that." Hermione disputed and neither she nor Ron had realised that their voices were becoming louder than anyone else's.

"Well how about you do it then, just make it short and quick so that we can stop worrying." Ron raised his voice and Hermione shook her head.

"What do you want me to say, Ron? Do you suppose I just go guess what - I am pregnant?" Hermione shouted and there was silence around the entire table. Both Ron and Hermione turned to see every single person around the table, even the youngest of all the Weasley's including James, staring at them in shock. After a few moments Ron reached for Hermione's hand as he regained composure and spoke, quietly.

"We're having a baby." He told them and Harry embraced Hermione tightly from where he was sat next to her whilst Ginny got up and did the same to Ron, both of them clearly being more than happy for their friends. It was not long before Mrs. Weasley was bear hugging them both joyfully. That was what they had hoped for and had gladly expected.

Ginny then came over to Hermione and hugged her gently so that they would not crush James, who was still securely being held in her right arm. "Wow, you really are having a baby aren't you." She smiled and Hermione turned to look at Ron who was laughing happily as he hugged Harry.

"Yes, we really are." Hermione beamed.

**Authors Note: I am really sorry it has taken so long to write this chapter! I have just gone back to school and started my fourth year at high school – in England, this is called Year 10. This is a crucial year as in just under two years we are sitting GCSE exams and so already we have been given large amounts of homework. Anyway, I have it done and here it is. So thank you very much for reading this and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Beyond the Grave

Chapter 11: Beyond the Grave

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter. Turns out that people liked it a lot more than I had originally expected. This chapter may take a while to write as a) I am ill with flu and b) I still have to go to school. In addition as I am writing this, does not appear to be working so I cannot read anything or any messages today but hopefully it will be up and running once I finally complete this chapter. So sorry if this is a while. Once again this is a filler chapter, just something to fill the gap in between this chapter and another one, yet I have absolutely no idea what chapter 12 will contain yet but hopefully it will be good. Anyway I hope you enjoy and here is chapter 11!**

_10__th__ June 2005_

Ron looked around the clean quiet waiting room silently. Normally it would never be this peaceful, there would be people running back and forth to the main desk asking if there was any news. Or people would head in desperate for a room, clutching one another's hands tightly. Otherwise there would be healers racing from room to room quickly with clipboards and in lime green uniforms. Being in St. Mungo's was never the most pleasant of atmospheres. It tended to feel uncomfortably cold and was a place where happiness was elevated or was drained away from the people who were affected. Today was different though, calmer, brighter than it would have been in any other situation. Today it was them, he and Hermione and he did not think he had ever been happier or more nervous to be in this hospital before.

Hermione appeared to be more nervous than he was, but that was understandable. She was pale, and her palms were colder than normal as he reached for her hand gently. He squeezed it softly and she turned her head to look at him, after a few moments of eye connection, a small smile crept onto her face before she glanced away again, carefully moving a strand of long, wavy chestnut hair behind her ear. It was not just nerves that were over powering every other emotion in their bodies, it was also fear as well. They had waited so long for this and had been elated when they had found out that they were finally going to have a child of their own. To find out that something was wrong or that something had happened would be devastating for both of them.

"Hermione Weasley?" Lily Moon called they slowly got up and followed her into the same room they had been in five months ago when they had experienced the hurt and heartbreak that had briefly torn them apart. After that day, Hermione had some what kept Ron at a distance, thinking that it the pain would only increase if they were closer to one another. She would talk, and they would speak contently to one another, but she was not Hermione. In that time, Ron felt that she was never the Hermione he met on the Hogwarts Express or that he inevitably fell in love with or that he married. She was not herself and although she was there, he had never missed her so much before.

"So, may I first say congratulations on you being pregnant." Lily beamed and both Ron and Hermione laughed.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Lily then went onto enquire.

"We think that it is around 10 weeks but that was down to bad mental calculation and a muggle pregnancy test." Ron spoke for Hermione. "Are you able to tell us exactly?"

"Actually I can. Do you mind just lying down on the bed Hermione please? Oh and do you mind rolling up your top." Lily asked and Hermione slowly sat upon the black table like bed and lay back cautiously and folded her top over carefully. There was a computer screen next to the bed facing them as Ron sat on a chair next to where Hermione lay. Lily moved slightly closer and glanced quickly at Hermione.

"This might be a little cold. Don't worry though." Healer Moon smiled as she placed the muggle device on Hermione's stomach and moved it around slowly.

"Is this something that muggles use?" Ron asked as Hermione tensed up and he squeezed her hand.

"Yes. Although we have magic and we could use other methods, turns out that the muggles are rather smart and this is the best way of doing these kinds of things." Lily informed him and he nodded. She continued to move the handle of the ultrasound machine slowly in search of something.

"Come on, little one. Where are you?" Lily murmured to herself and Hermione became paler than before upon hearing this. "This sometimes happens, it will not take long though." She reassured her as soon as she saw Hermione's expression. A few seconds later, a beating sound became apparent in the room and Ron and Hermione looked between one another confusedly before turning back to Healer Moon as if for an answer.

"What is that?" Ron asked

"That is your baby's heartbeat." And they all fell silent. Neither Ron nor Hermione had ever heard such thing before and so they knew that it must be a good sign. "There is something else I would like to show you two too." Lily added and a few seconds later a black and white image appeared on the computer screen. As the healer moved the handle part of the machine, the image changed as well. It was not very easy to tell things apart but amongst everything, was a white tiny shape that stood out from everything else they could see.

"That is your son or daughter." Lily informed them and Hermione felt her heart stop as they both somewhat saw to an extent their child for the very first time. Obviously it was too soon to know what gender their child would be but the point was that they were there and they could see them. Although they knew full well that their son or daughter existed, the fact that they were visible meant something. It was something unexplainable, but both Ron and Hermione were sure it was something.

"Wow." Hermione whispered as she looked through misty pupils to find that Ron's azure eyes were a lot shinier than usual and she was certain that they felt the same way as they looked at the live image on the computer screen in utter amazement.

"I can print a photograph if you wish to have one. A lot of people normally collect them to see how much the baby has developed." Healer Moon said and Ron pulled his eyes away before answering her gesture.

"Yes please." Ron replied and she turned away before handing him two copies of the ultrasound as Hermione sat up and pulled her top back over her stomach.

"If you do not mind me asking, how has your health been Hermione?" Lily enquired.

"Good, I have been sick once I think but other than that I have been perfectly fine." Hermione smiled and Lily nodded in response.

"Glad to hear it although the sickness may be on the increase. Are there any questions that either of you have?" Lily asked and Ron looked over at Hermione before answering.

"Actually, we were discussing it before we came in this morning. Hermione and I were both wondering at how many weeks we can find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl, should we wish to at the time?" Ron questioned

"Babies develop their genders between 11 and 13 weeks, so it is likely that by around 14 weeks it will be accurate whether your child is a boy or a girl and so four weeks. That is your next check up as well but I will only tell you the gender should you wish to find out. Do not worry it is optional. If you do have any concerns or there are any symptoms that worry you in the meantime please feel free to come here to talk to me." Lily answered and Ron and Hermione both stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Lily." Hermione said as they quickly hugged before Ron and Hermione left, large smiles worn of both of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you okay?" Harry asked as Hermione sat down next to him. After departing from one of the top floors of St. Mungo's Ron and Hermione had parted ways as well. Hermione had been given the day off due to her appointment taking place but Ron headed to the Ministry of Magic to do a half day in the Auror Office. Hermione loved living with Ron but did often enjou the quietness of the atmosphere when he was not in the house, however today was different. Today it felt too quiet like something or someone was missing. Maybe it was because they had just had a moment together that neither of them would ever forget – sort of seeing their son or daughter for the first time but it did not feel right to be alone.

She had been thankful the day before when Harry had asked her if she wanted to come over the next day. Ron and Harry didn't always have the same days off work and this was one of those days where Harry was and Ron was not. Ginny had gone out and so it was a day where both of them were alone. They did not often see each other alone apart from conversations at the ministry or times like this. Normally they would also be with Ron and Ginny, and now there was also Harry and Ginny's baby son James as well.

"It is great. Just really, really great." Hermione beamed and Harry looked at her questionably, whilst trying to work out the reasons behind her surge of happiness.

"Oh, how was your appointment?" Harry remembered and Hermione's smile grew even more. "Is everything alright?" With anyone else this conversation would have just suddenly become weird by the last statement but this was different. This was Harry, the brother she never had and she was the sister he never had. Ginny was Ron's sister and they told her things, and Harry was her non genetically related brother so she had never felt awkward in such scenarios. Instead Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a small black and white photograph and handed it to Harry. He stared at it for a few moments in silence before he looked up and back at Hermione.

"Is that..." He trailed off and Hermione continued his sentence where her best friend had left off.

"That is your niece or nephew." Hermione added and Harry hugged her tightly before she responded by embracing him back cheerfully.

"I am proud of you both. I really am. You have both come so far. From truly despising one another to getting married and now you are having a child together. I know Ginny and I have said this to you both many times in the past ten years but we are really happy for you. It was obvious for a while that you really liked one another, you were just circling around one another not knowing what to say to the other when the moment was right and there were times when you would have a terrible argument and we all wondered if you ever would get together. But you have and everything is working out for you both and everyone is so pleased for you both because out of all of us, you two have waited the longest for this and you really deserve it." Harry said and Hermione felt tears sting her eyes.

"I love you. Not in the same way as Ron but I really love you, and Ginny, and of course James. And you are the best sort of brother I could have ever got." Hermione sniffed and wrapped an arm around him once again. They sat in silence for a while before Harry began to speak once again.

"I take it that the way you told us all that you are pregnant did not go exactly to plan?" Harry chuckled and Hermione sighed, shaking her head.

"Anything but the way that had been intended. We had no idea what we were going to saying when the time came to it, but arguing so loudly that everyone accidentally finds out was not how we ever wanted it to go. Why does it never work out in situations like this for us? Even when we got engaged Angelina spotted the ring just as we were about to tell everyone." Hermione replied

"It does not ever work out for you two because you are Ron and Hermione. You do everything the same way you have always done when you are together – problematically and unintentionally. The Romione way shall we say?" Harry told her.

"We told my parents before that and that went a lot better than when we told everyone else at the Burrow." Hermione said.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry wondered

"Of course you can. Go on." Hermione prompted as Harry looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"How did you feel telling your parents? You are a lot closer to your parents than I will ever be and Arthur and Molly are like secondary parents although I had ones of my own, but how did you have the confidence to tell them? It is not exactly a comfortable subject when you think carefully about it." Harry questioned and Hermione looked at him expressionlessly as she realised what he was essentially trying to say to her.

"You have not told your mum and dad about James have you?" Hermione whispered and Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Harry you really should tell them, even if you are not _telling them_ telling them. Does that not mean something, to be able to tell them that you have a son?" She continued quietly.

"I want to, but I do not at the same time. It feels odd because there are so many things that they should have been around for. They should have been around for my first day at Hogwarts, meeting Ginny, and Ginny and I getting married. But they were not. This feels more important than any of those other things, because they should be here for something like this. They should be James' grandparents. But they are not and I am used to not having parents but this brings up things that I have never really thought about before." Harry answered. "How did you do it?"

"I don't know. I really do not know how I did it because I was that nervous that I almost backed out of it twice but Ron was motivating. He was the one that said that if we did not tell them now we would have to tell them at some point." Hermione said before allowing her eyes to drift away from Harry's. "Harry I know that that the circumstances are very different. I know... I know that your parents are dead, but you know from all the magic that we have witnessed in the past fourteen years that it is never really goodbye. You have seen them through the power of the resurrection stone and through many other ways and you know that they are proud of you and have always wanted you to be happy. I know that this is just my opinion but is this not the happiest you have ever been. You are married to Ginny, and now you have a son. It is certainly the happiest I have ever seen you be. Isn't that something you want to share with them?"

"Will you come with me?" Harry croaked and Hermione smiled at him softly.

"Of course I will, Harry." Hermione whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A warm breeze rustled through the green, ripe leaves on the tall oak trees surrounding Godric's Hollow as they walked along briskly, with Harry slowly pushing James in the tiny buggy in front of them. There were a few people passing by every so often but apart from that the little village located in the south west of England was pleasantly quiet, private and peaceful. They finally approached the gate of the grave yard where Harry's mother and father were buried and with very, very little hesitation Harry, Hermione and James proceeded to enter the grassy, somewhat eerily idyllic cemetery eventually arriving at their destination after much difficulty lifting James' buggy over the flat slabs with many words carved elegantly into them, and the bumpy ground which had been caused by the consistent amount of digging and then re-burying of soil and earth.

It was purely silent apart from the whistling of the wind and the occasional bird tweeting high above them in the large arms of the ancient trees. It was apparent that not much had really changed since the last time Hermione had been there seven nearly eight years ago, apart from the fact that last time she was there a thick layer of frosty snow was no longer covering the oldest of the gravestones. Instead, the sun was beaming down creating a hazy shade of spring. One other thing that was very different was that they had a child with them. Harry's son. Harry had a son. At times she had worried that something like that would never happen.

"I... I do not know what to say." Harry breathed as he and Hermione stood in front of his parents' shared grave.

"Just say whatever feels right. I know it probably does not feel like it, Harry but they can hear you." Hermione spoke quietly and he nodded.

"Mum, Dad, I would like to introduce to you James Sirius Potter – my son. You probably know that already but that is something I wish I had the opportunity to do properly – introduce him to you and for him to have another set of living grandparents. Maybe it only got to me when Ginny and I showed him to Arthur and Molly but I really wanted to have the same experience with you two and I guess that this is probably the closest I will ever get to that. I do not know whether you would mind if I called him James, Dad but I hope you do not because it meant something to both Ginny and I when we were deciding on a name for him. I know that you are watching, and that you always have been, like you told me seven years ago through the resurrection stone and I am glad. Because although you are not _here_ here, you have seen everything and you know everything and now I do not feel like you have missed out on so much." Harry said.

"I am sorry I did not bring James here earlier, I just really did not know where to begin. The only reason I got the courage to come here today was because Hermione persuaded me to and I have no idea had you not died whether you would have had any more children or not but Hermione is the best sister I could have ever imagined. She has always been the sister that I never had, and now she and Ron are having a baby of their own and I can't help but keep thinking that she will be a brilliant mum as well." Harry said and he glanced over at Hermione who smiled softly before they walked over to the bench behind his parent's grave and sat down with Harry holding James carefully.

"I know that Ron and I have sort of already asked but how long had you two been sitting on the name James Sirius?" Hermione asked and Harry thought carefully.

"We started to think about names as soon as we found out that he was a boy. We thought it would be easier that way instead of trying to decide on a name before we knew his gender – then at least we did not have to decide on a girl's name as well. You know the idea to call him James was Ginny's idea?" Harry said and Hermione glared at him surprised.

"Really?" Hermione wondered and Harry nodded

"We were looking through a baby names book that Angelina had given her one day and she just said "Hey, what about James?"" He continued "I was speechless that she had ever considered that and before I could ask her why she said about how although they still are grandparents, they are not necessarily in the conventional sense but that we should honour them in some way because they really did not deserve to die. She said she thought one of the best ways of doing that was fitting James somewhere into his name. Then later on I said how about Sirius as a middle name as he was the next closest thing to a father that I had and it sort of fitted given that they were best friends."

"I can't understand why you did not do this earlier with Ginny, you know, just after he was born like you said you wanted to." Hermione informed him.

"I try not to bring her here too often. There was a point, and there somewhat still is, where in my head, Ginny represented everything that was good in life. Although there was so much to lose if we did not defeat Voldemort, for me she was one of my biggest opportunities of loss. I still feel the same way about her, except that there are many other things that are good too like you and Ron and James, and the Weasley's. This place just brings back memories of a very bad time. We had no idea whether we were going to win the war or not, Ron had left us, and we both wanted to give up. You were the only thing that kept me going through that, because you are my best friend. We have come on the anniversary of their death and I have come alone on Christmas eve, but it does not feel right." Harry said.

"Well, I know this is a bit random, but why don't I come with you then?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry softly, "On Christmas Eve, I mean. I know that when you come here at that time you do not bring Ginny by choice but nobody likes to be on their own at Christmas, Harry. Ron would understand as well, actually I think he has mentioned it before."

Harry turned and smiled gently before reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "Thank you, Hermione. Things are really working out aren't they?"

"Well, as far as I can see, things can only go up." Hermione beamed

**A/N: I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated – 2 weeks to be precise. Homework has kind of gotten on top of me and a lot of things have been going on. I know the second half of this chapter was a bit random but I felt that it needed to be done sooner or later. Anyway thanks and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Man In The Mirror

Chapter 12: Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note: Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and I also want to say that I am sorry that chapter 11 had was more of a Harry and Hermione friendship chapter than Ron and Hermione. I know it was not the most exciting of chapters but I feel like it was something that I really needed to highlight before the end of the story – which is not for a while yet – and sooner or later, you will find out why as it does link in quite carefully so it will not mean anything at all to you right now. Also, I just want to say that this chapter will have more than a couple of scenarios in it if it pans out the way I expect. Anyway here is chapter 12!**

_Late July 2005_

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" Ron asked as he heard coughing shatter the silence in the darkness. A few moments previously, he had been fast asleep and had assumed that his wife was there lying next to him, but obviously not. Usually they could tell when one another was out of bed, even if they were asleep. Overtime it had somewhat developed into a sixth senseThey had now been married just over four and a half years and yet he had never heard that happen so late in the night but so early in the morning. He could tell that no lights were on as a silhouette of the door frame would have been projected into their bedroom, making the soft light blue colour of the bedroom become so apparent. This was not the current case.

There was another noise, sort of like a sniffing and blowing of a nose before the house succumbed to silence once again. This time Ron decided to get up, reaching for his wand as he went along just in case. He crossed the hall and took a few steps before he arrived at the bathroom door, which appeared to be closed.

"I know that you are out there Ron." Hermione mumbled from inside of the bathroom. "Believe it or not, you are not as light on your feet as you think."

"Hermione please let me in." Ron pleaded. "Please?"

"By the way the door is unlocked, Sherlock." Hermione chuckled, "Come in." Ron opened the door slowly and popped his head around its corner to find Hermione sat on the slate tiled floor, her back resting against the side of the bath. She looked dismally pale and the little colour in her face was located under her eyes in dark, greyish circles, due to the frequent tiredness that had come hand in hand with being nearly four months pregnant. He remembered a very similar yet very different situation like this seven months ago, when the constant worry of maybe not ever having children was slowly tearing them apart. Except this time it was the complete opposite scenario but like the last time something like this had happened he carefully sat down and joined her on the cold tiled floor.

"Who on Earth is Sherlock?" He asked and Hermione rolled her eyes surprised.

"Are you honestly saying that I have never told you about Sherlock Holmes?" She questioned looking into his eyes wondrously and Ron shook his head. "Sherlock Holmes was a fictional muggle detective, a spy of sorts. It was sarcasm, Ron. Just sarcasm."

"You do not really look in a state for sarcasm. Are you okay?"Ron said scanning her with worry.

"I just really do not feel too great. I-"Hermione said pausing before suddenly turning white and leaning over into the toilet bowl to be heavily sick.

"Whoa!" Ron exclaimed with a panicked tone in his voice as he quickly reacted as she started to lean over and gathered her hair in his hands to keep it falling in front of her face. Hermione remained doubled over the toilet before slowly she sat back down against the bath tub, coughing and wiping her eyes. Calmingly rubbing her back, Ron conjured a glass of water for her and handed it to his wife gently.

"Thank you." Hermione croaked taking the glass gratefully as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"Are you sure that that is normal? I thought you only got sick in the mornings?" Ron wondered and Hermione laughed

"Apparently not. Sorry that I woke you." She replied

"Hermione I would rather be awake and know if something is wrong, than be asleep and not know at all. As long as you are okay, that is all that matters." Ron whispered and she smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded before she went on to continue with her inquisitive questions. "Are you sure you want to find out whether the baby is a boy or a girl tomorrow?"

Ron looked at her feeling puzzled and perplexed. This was the first time that Hermione had ever questioned whether they should find out the babies gender. It seemed to be that as time went on they were questioning even more and more about the baby, but he knew that was because they wanted to get it right after waiting so long.

"Are you sure that you want to?" Ron repeated but directed it back to her.

"I do, I think that following on from how long we have been talking about wanting to know and wanting to find out, we should. If you do not want to find out I understand though, I will just not find out or find it really hard not to tell you. Do you want to?" Hermione prompted

"Of course I do – why are you so uncertain about everything all of a sudden?" Ron asked and Hermione just sighed tiredly as she fiddled with her thumbs as she thought.

"I don't know, I suppose that I just want everything to go to plan so that maybe one day in the future, we can tell our son or daughter that in the run up to when they were born, everything was somewhat perfect. I know that is ridiculous and really taking a chance but isn't taking a chance often worth it?" Hermione told him and Ron looked at her searchingly.

"Hermione, nothing we ever do is perfect. That is why we somehow manifested that phrase years ago – imperfect perfect. Because even if things go wrong, that is the perfect way for us. If you do not want to find out tomorrow then that is fine of course. But finding out would save a hell of a lot of time when choosing a name sometime in the next few months." He replied

"We will then. Tomorrow we can find out, and then we can do everything rightly wrong." Hermione grinned before standing up as to leave the bath room. Ron started to get up when she abruptly stopped in her tracks and fell silent.

"What is wrong?" Ron questioned and Hermione stood scanning and looking up and down her reflection.

"Do you notice anything... different?" Hermione asked still looking into the mirror and not moving her gaze even slightly. Ron then looked more closely at her and understood what she was asking. As she remained side on in the mirror, he noticed the very, very slight curve of her stomach underneath her navy blue t- shirt. It was not that clear if you did not think about it but as he looked he realised it was incredibly obvious at the same time as well.

"Your stomach is growing. Only slightly but it is obvious." Ron said honestly.

"The baby is growing." Hermione smiled and Ron moved his hands so that they rested on her stomach.

"Our baby is growing." He repeated changing a word as he went before Hermione turned her head to kiss him softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you absolutely sure?" Ron said as they headed up the stairs of St Mungo's to the seventh and top floor – deciding to take the more conventional way as oppose to the Floo Network.

"Yes Ron. I am absolutely sure." Hermione informed her husband as he swung their entwined hands back and forth whilst reaching the final set of stairs. They were going somewhat quickly as they knew that if they did not they would be late for the appointment but not so fast that Hermione was tired out.

"One hundred percent positive?" Ron joked as they got to the top and headed along the corridor.

"RON!" Hermione chuckled "I thought we discussed this at three in the morning. Why are you sure?" She rounded on him.

"Of course I am sure. I was just checking." Ron smiled

"Great, then let's get in there." She replied and they headed over to the reception desk in the large, cool waiting room.

"Hi, sorry if we are a moment or two late – it is Hermione Weasley for Healer Moon." Ron said clearly out of breath and Hermione chuckled at his tiredness knowing that she was probably feeling the same way.

"Just go straight through." The receptionist healer grinned and they approached Healer Moon's door before knocking on it quietly.

"Come in." She called and slowly Hermione pushed the door open to find Lily Moon sat at her desk, quickly scribbling away with her ink, quill and parchment some notes. Her head darted up from the page and she beamed, getting up from the office chair to make the acquaintance of her patient/ old school friends.

"Sorry we are late." Hermione immediately said before Lily could even start to speak and Lily shook her head laughing ever so slightly – much to Hermione's confusion.

"Oh honestly do not worry about it. I ran a little over with my last patient so it was actually quite convenient. Besides – I know what you are like when it comes to punctuality and good timing Hermione. Trust me... everyone knows what you are like." Lily told her and Ron roared with laughter. "So shall we get on with it then?"

"Certainly." Hermione said as like the last time they had been in the same room not too long ago, she lay down and Healer Moon turned the computer on that had been used last time.

"Have you decided whether you want to find out if you have a son or a daughter or not?" Lily asked whilst bringing out the scanning device. Ron and Hermione quickly glanced at one another before Hermione nodded seemingly telepathically prompting him and Ron spoke from where he was sat, on a chair similar to the ones in the waiting room next to his wife.

"Yes, we have decided that we _do _want to find out the gender." Ron told Healer Moon and Lily nodded.

"Okay then, this might take a little longer than it did the other week, but it will still work." Lily reassured as she began to move the transducer over Hermione's now slightly more prominent stomach. Ron turned and saw the unexpected fear etched on Hermione's face as she watched Healer Moon try to find the position that the baby was currently situated in.

"Are you ok?" Ron whispered and Hermione glanced over to him very quickly and warmness then melted into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, just nervous."Hermione said and they fell silent until a few minutes later Healer Moon lifted her eyes away from the muggle computer screen and moved her gaze towards Ron and Hermione who were staring equally back at her. The four lost eyes, two chocolate brown, and two azure blue appeared to search her endlessly for answers. She could have said many things to them at that point; she could have left them hanging, waiting for an eternity. She could have also said it to them straight and unexpectedly out of the blue, but that would not have ever been right. It deserved to be different, to be better even, and so she simply decided to say one word to her two long lost fellow Gryffindor friends.

"Well." Lily said and Ron and Hermione's eyes whizzed back towards her own pair rather frighteningly in sequenced unison.

"Well?" Ron asked

"Well?" Hermione wondered a matter of moments after Ron had said exactly the same thing as they both knew what they were both about to hear.

"It is a girl." Lily smiled and Ron and Hermione immediately looked at one another speechlessly. Before Ron could say anything he could see tears streaming down Hermione's face and spilling onto his own cheeks as he gazed between her and the live photograph on the computer screen knowing very well that that was their very own daughter.

"A girl." Hermione whispered.

"A girl." Ron repeated, realising that they were establishing some sort of habit between one another and they embraced tightly, neither one willing to let go for a very long time as they held onto each other. As Hermione glanced over Ron's shoulder as they both cried with happiness she saw Lily beaming at them both. Hermione looked between the ultrasound scan and Lily and simply mouthed "Thank you." And Lily nodded, smiling in reply.

"Wow, we are having a daughter." Ron said just after they had broken away from one another and Hermione laughed as Ron brushed the tears that remained stationary underneath her eyelids with his thumb.

"We really are." Hermione replied as they hugged once again.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What do you want to do? We still have a few hours before dinner." Hermione said as they walked hand in hand, slowly down Diagon Alley. Today was an unusual day, and not just because what had previously happened to them was not exactly an ever day experience, but the old winding Wizarding Alley way was surprisingly quiet and peaceful with only the occasional person passing by and heading in and out of the shops. Every so often a passer by would look at them in something that could have been regarded as surprise but then dismissed it and carried on walking in the direction they were heading. This often had surprised both Ron and Hermione after the large amount of discussion that had taken place following them getting together little over seven years previously, and the same had happened with Harry and Ginny. Following on from their wedding they returned to a much quieter atmosphere which did not consist of any rumours about their relationship from the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. It turned out that after both of them had mentioned that they did not want another Rita Skeeter scenario on their hands Harry had had a seemingly quiet word with the Wizarding journalists to back off from Harry Potter's two best friends who happened to have fallen in love with one another whilst at Hogwarts and on the run – as Witch Weekly had labelled them several times.

"Do you mind if we just quickly pop in a shop? There was something I wanted to get." Ron answered as they continued walking and Hermione pulled her jacket further around her, not realising how self conscious she had just suddenly become in spite of the fairly warm weather.

"Of course I do not mind, Ron. Which shop did you have in mind?" Hermione asked

"Oh... I was thinking Flourish and Blott's perhaps." Ron shrugged carelessly and dismissively and Hermione looked at him in shock, almost stopping in her tracks out of shear and pure surprise.

"Ron Weasley, willingly going into a bookshop? It is not even Christmas. Well, I never thought I would see the day." Hermione told him mockingly.

"Hey do not act so surprised. Marrying Hermione Granger meant some of your ways have worn off on me." Ron responded

"Hermione Weasley." Hermione corrected him almost instantly.

"I know, I have seen your signature. It just reminds me of when we were younger." Ron said sweetly and Hermione smiled as they entered Flourish and Blott's and almost instantly, the blissful smell of old and new books and paper wafted into their direction.

"Can you just wait here? I will not be long I just want it to be a surprise." Ron informed squeezing her hand and he turned away and left, leaving Hermione alone with countless amounts of books. From Hermione's eyes, he probably already knew that leaving Hermione with so many books was a bad idea and that she would happily spend an entire day in Flourish and Blott's whenever she had the opportunity to do - which turned out to be incredibly rarely. It was incredibly peaceful inside of the shop and all she could really hear was the sound of footsteps as someone crept around the shop – she could not help but wonder if that was her husband. As well as this, the occasional turn of a page, a book or two were being slid in and out of the shelves and the low humming of chatter. It was only when she turned her head slightly that a familiar person caught her eye and she slowly approached them. The figure was wearing long black robes and glasses concealed their eyes, but she knew the unsurprising stern expression of the person anywhere.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said quietly and the person looked up and their expression instantly softened.

"Hermione Granger, what a pleasant surprise." Professor McGonagall smiled before embracing her former pupil, much to Hermione's shock and dismay. "Sorry, it is Hermione Weasley now isn't it? When you get to my age you start to forget the simple things – and please like I have always told you; call me Minerva."

"How are you?" Hermione enquired

"Very, very good as it happens. Hogwarts is still going well; Fillius, Pomona, Hagrid and Horace send their love. I assume you heard about Mr Longbottom's new position?" McGonagall questioned and Hermione nodded, recalling the last time they had met up with Neville and how he had informed them of the fact that he was now somewhat Professor Sprout's understudy and was training to become the next Herbology Professor, following on from Pomona Sprout's upcoming retirement at the end of the next school year. They had all been incredibly pleased for him as they knew that that was what he had wanted for a long time and had been holding out for the right job a lot longer than the rest of them had ever really had to do so.

"Yes, he told us a few months ago of his plans at dinner. He really deserves it though." Hermione answered

"And how about you? If I have heard correctly, a lot has changed since we last met a few months ago." McGonagall said a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at Hermione and Hermione grinned, realising that she did not know that she and Ron were having a baby.

"Yes, actually, I found out that I am pregnant a few months ago."She said and McGonagall's smile spread for what could be a mile as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Congratulations!" She practically beamed before continuing, "How far along are you?"

"Four months. We found out the gender earlier but we have decided to wait a while longer before we tell anyone." Hermione said and McGonagall nodded understandingly.

"Understandable. This is your moment before you tell everyone everything and you want to have it between yourselves. I best get going, do keep in touch though." McGonagall added

"Of course, are you going to Dean's wedding later in the year?" Hermione asked and her old professor nodded.

"Yes actually, well I will see you there then. Give my love to Ron." She said before smiling and heading away once again and within a matter of moments, Ron reappeared by her side. A large grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his head gently on her shoulder.

"Did you get what you wanted?"Hermione wondered turning to face her husband, whilst his arms were still locked around her waist.

"Yes, I did. Was that Professor McGonagall that I saw?" Ron furrowed his eyebrows questioningly and Hermione nodded in response.

"It was, I spotted her and went over to say hello. Anyway I told her that we are having a baby and she told me to send you her love. Anyway what did you get?" Hermione enquired, desperately curious.

"For me to know and you to find out. All in good time." Ron raised an eyebrow before kissing her lips softly, to which Hermione gently responded. Minerva McGonagall watched on at her two previous pupils and smiled at the thought of how far they had come in the past thirteen nearly fourteen years.

**Author's Note: Once again, I deeply apologise that this has taken me so long. As I said last time, we have a lot of homework given that it is the first of two GCSE years and we have a lot of controlled assessments coming up, meaning that I have had a lot less time to write. But on the positive side – I am one review away from 50 reviews, I am very thankful to everyone who has reviewed any of Red Rose's chapters so far and also thank you for such patience. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. We All Fall Down

Chapter 13: We All Fall Down

**Author's Note: Bonjour! Before I go any further with this author's note I just want to say how pleased I am that Red Rose hit 50 REVIEWS! I know I said this at the end of chapter 12 but I really want to say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far. I have no experience when it comes to this subject – I am only fourteen (fifteen in December)– and so I am doing this from own knowledge, knowledge from other Harry Potter fan fiction's and internet research. There is also something else I would like to highlight – A review from chapter 12 that said they looked forward to seeing more of Hermione's symptoms. Given that I do not really know that much when it comes to this area I doubt that I will include a great deal of writing on these parts, it might just be something that pops up every once in a while. Here is chapter 13!**

_28__th__ July 2005_

"Will you just, for the love of God, tell me what is in that book Ronald Weasley?" Hermione pleaded as she sat up in bed watching Ron as he opened the curtains and pulled on his Auror robes in order to head to the Ministry of Magic. The Aurors did not have a specific uniform other than that within the job description it clearly stated that they had to wear something that would easily define them as a wizard or a witch of the Wizarding world. This usually consisted of normal Wizarding robes with a Ministry of Magic badge worn upon it somewhere.

"I will tell you, Hermione Weasley. Just let me finish getting my clothes on." Ron laughed whilst pulling on his long, dark navy blue coat like robe.

"And may I ask, what is so different about today huh? You never normally put your uniform on whilst at home, you always seem to take it with you to the Ministry and change there? And pleeaaase tell me what the book is..." Hermione pleaded, trailing off once again.

"Okay, Okay. I will show you the book alright. And besides, there is nothing different about today, I just felt like a bit of a change. Also you never really see me in my work clothes. Mixing things up a little." Ron sighed informing her and she nodded.

"Might I say that you look very good looking in that uniform as well. You always do look handsome, I just mean for this time in the morning."Hermione winked and Ron blushed realising she still had that effect on him after nearly five years of being married and he could not help but wonder that maybe she always would.

"Why thank you." Ron beamed and he sat down on the bed at the point where Hermione's knees reached in the bed and he pulled the book out of a small _Flourish and Blott's _handled paper bag. "This is the book I bought from Flourish and Blott's last week." He added and handed her the book.

Hermione looked at the book slowly, scanning its bright yet calming cover. The book was not what she had expected. She had never expected Ron to return with a book like this and yet was pleased that he had bought it at the same time. It was not too big but not too small in page numbers, its cover was a soft blossom pink with the occasional bit of purple or darker pink. The writing was neat, elegant and slightly swirly and Hermione then knew exactly what it was.

"You bought a baby names book?" Hermione smiled softly, looking up into his dark blue eyes that seemed to catch and reflect any light when he looked at her and nodded as his answer to her.

"Yes, I did. And it is just girls' names." Ron informed her, "I know we still have a good five months yet, maybe a week or two more, but I know that you would have gotten one at some point or we would have spent ridiculously long amounts of time coming up with one off the tops of our heads. I know that we do not have to decide right away but just for if we need to I bought one in case."

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly, kissing his lips gently and he responded by smiling. "Very much."

"I best get going or I will be late for work." Ron told her sadly, "Are you sure you will be alright all day?"

"Ron, I was sick that is all." Hermione responded and Ron shook his head, quickly gathering his rucksack and stuffing its contents back into the bag.

"Hermione, you were violently sick. I do not know if that is normal or not but we were sat in that bathroom for forty minutes whilst you were heavily, heavily sick at least four times. Yes, I know that you are pregnant and that yes, morning sickness happens, but that was not normal. You are the head of your department, and I have already sent an owl to Joe saying that you were unwell it is fine. They do not mind if you are off ill, as long as you rest and relax and he says he hopes you feel better soon." Ron said looking at her almost shyly and Hermione could not help but let her heart melt at the thought that he was that concerned about her that even after having a little morning sickness, he wanted her to stay off work.

"And before you even think of saying it. That was not just a _little_ morning sickness. Now I really must be going."Ron said once again realising he kept trailing off on endless tangents.

"I love you." Hermione whispered and he grinned, knowing that his heart had warmed every single time she had ever said that to him in the past seven years and two months.

"I love you too." He replied before getting up and leaning over to surprisingly kiss her stomach – making both of them laugh. "And... I love our daughter as well." Ron then quickly got up, departed from the room and within a minute or two she heard the sound of apparition echo through the floor beneath her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hermione? Hermione are you here?" A voice called and Hermione slowly pulled herself out of bed and padded quickly down the stairs. She could recognise that voice in an instant and was magnetised towards it, not in the same way that she would ever be to Ron's, but in a friendship way then yes. It was a surprise and much unexpected to hear that voice on a day like this. She had imagined that maybe they would be over at the Burrow or spending the day with their baby son, but instead they were here, and Hermione felt more than delighted, although she expected that that might have been the hormones talking instead of herself.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked

"I just thought that I would pop over and see how you were doing, from what I gather, neither of you were exactly little rays of sunshine in the bathroom last night." Ginny chuckled, quickly brushing her bright, ginger hair out of her eyes with her hand.

"How on Earth do you know that? Have you installed cameras or something?" Hermione enquired

"Your husband, my brother. And eww... of course I have not installed cameras. Who do you think I am?" She replied dramatically shivering to make Hermione burst into laughter. "So what is this that so horrifyingly happened last night? From the owl I received, it must have been one hell of a night."

"I can't remember very much about it. It was all kind of a horrible, sickening blur. I woke up in the middle of the night and I felt terrible and so I got out of bed and that obviously awoke Ron. Then from what I remember we were sat on the bathroom floor for the best part of three quarters of an hour. Projectile vomiting four times in forty five minutes. I know morning sickness is common, but that was a bit much for Ron to regard as normal. So here I am." Hermione sighed

"He is right, that is not normal. Well, at least I do not think it is. I never experienced that but then again, I never had as much morning sickness as you have had. Just stay off until you are better Hermione, otherwise it is not good for you, or Ron, or the baby." Ginny told her and Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes in exhaustion after the unexpected stint of life the previous night.

"Thanks. Where is James, by the way?" Hermione wondered and Ginny shifted where she was stood.

"I left him with my Mum and Dad. Dad is not in work today and after Ron owled me this morning, I asked if I could leave him there so I could come and see you rather more quietly than what is now regarded as normal." Ginny replied

"Does it ever feel weird? I know it has been three months since James was born but does it ever feel odd being a mum? Just knowing that one day it is just you and Harry and then the next you are parents. You are a mum and a dad and you have a son." Hermione asked

"Yes... and no." Ginny started off. "I always wanted to be a parent at some point sooner or later. And then Harry and I got married and I realised that he wanted children as well – you can't blame him for that though can you? I love having James and everything has been great so far, but I can never help but wonder what if. What if we had waited a year or two more? What if we had decided that we should wait a while? It is difficult because Harry and I both see it from different points of view. Harry can carry on with work and continue practically everything that he was doing before I got pregnant. But then from my point of view, everything has changed. I had my dream job, and I have had to give that up, we have a constant responsibility which means that we cannot do some of the things that we used to do, and my body will probably never be the same again. The last point does not really matter to me that much, because I knew it would happen at some point and I know it was worth it."

"Ginny... I..." Hermione said trying to find some words to reply but her searching did not have any results. Ginny then continued.

"I love being James' mum, and Harry's wife, and I love them both more than anyone I have ever before. But sometimes you can't help but wonder, you know, what if things were different. Why did you ask?" Ginny then finished and Hermione's eyebrows became tightly knitted.

"I am not quite sure. I guess it just feels weird that in five months we will be about to have a child. Ron is twenty five and I am nearly twenty six in September, we are still young and yet this time next year, we will be parents, and all of a sudden, everything will change. I know that it will change for the better though." Hermione responded and Ginny nodded

"It does get better, Hermione. Everything nowadays seems to get better in good time." She said before her train of thought boarded at another station. "Now then, I brought something for you just in case in the hope that maybe it would make you feel better." And she pulled a vial of liquid out of her cardigan pocket.

"Please do not say that it is a pepper up potion..." Hermione began and Ginny laughed

"Oh God no. Just a potion from a book that I bought a while ago that apparently helps cure extreme morning sickness."Ginny told her, "Now, which cupboard do you keep your mugs in?"

Hermione gestured to the cupboard in which they were kept and within a matter of a few minutes a cup of something, typical was placed in front of her, slid across the kitchen table.

"You know I do not like tea..." Hermione drifted and Ginny shook her head.

"I know but I promise it will make you feel even the slightest bit better with the potion in as well." Ginny suggested and Hermione drank it gratefully.

"Thank you." Hermione said quietly and her sister in law smiled.

"What time does Ron get back normally?" Ginny asked and Hermione put the mug down on a coaster upon the kitchen table.

"In about an hour, today is normally the day when they are let out a little earlier than normal I think. It does not really make much time difference, but still." Hermione said and there was a sudden tap at the window, to which she turned and stood up to see Harry's owl, Apollo perched on the window ledge.

"What is Apollo doing here?" Hermione questioned turning to her friend and Ginny frowned, putting her cup down.

"You tell me." Ginny replied before a small letter caught Hermione's eye on the foot of Apollo and she pulled it off and began to read. As she got to the end, she felt her heart stop, plummet to the pit of her stomach and she felt like her legs would cave in at any second.

_Hermione, _

_Get to St. Mungo's. It is Ron._

_Harry_

She read it and re-read it again until she felt like she was going to be sick. All she knew was that Ron was there, and she knew nothing else, not even why he was there in the first place.

"Hermione? What is it?" Ginny asked, her expression having already turned into a frown.

"It is Ron. I really need to get to St. Mungo's." Hermione croaked and Ginny's eyes widened before getting up to steady Hermione as she suddenly looked like she was going to pass out.

"Okay, okay don't panic, you go and floo yourself to St. Mungo's and I will go to the Burrow and get James, and tell mum and dad. It will be fine Hermione; none of us will let anything happen to him." Ginny said all very quickly as her voice quivered slightly whilst reading Hermione's letter. Hermione nodded in reply before they both hurried off to different destinations.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermione stepped out of one of St. Mungo's' many fireplaces and quickly hurried down the long and seemingly endless corridor. She then spotted a figure with jet black hair at the end of the hallway and immediately recognised him as Harry so somewhat began to run. Although she knew it was a silly thing to do, given the current situation but for a moment, she did not care, as long as she got to Ron soon. As she got closer Harry, turned and spotted her, as she approached him suddenly.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Harry Potter! I swear to God if you do not tell me what is going on, I will cast a spell so powerful that it will blow you off of this planet." Hermione threatened as she felt tears spill down her cheeks effortlessly and Harry placed his arms around her.

"Hermione, calm down... the baby..." He trailed off. "It is not good for them if you are panicking. Both you know and I know that you running down the corridor was not the best of your ideas either. Suppose you had fallen..."

"Harry, I have just been sent a letter telling me to come quickly because my husband is in St. Mungo's. Did you expect me not to be worried?" Hermione cried

"I'm sorry. I was just concerned that you would get worked up." Harry replied

"Okay, I am sorry, I was just frightened. What the hell happened to him?" Hermione asked and Harry sighed running a hand through his hair.

"He was hit by a stunning spell whilst we were on a mission. Normally he would have been fine and have recovered within a few minutes, but he hit his head quite powerfully as he was shot backwards and he has not woken up yet. So when he was not waking up, I got towards him before he was hit by another spell, and then disapparated us both here." He told her.

"Where is he?" Hermione immediately replied shakily and Harry took her hand friendlily before leading her towards the main reception desk where a receptionist sat staring at some papers.

"Hi I came in with Ron Weasley; this is his wife, Hermione. Can I take her through?" Harry asked quietly and the receptionist nodded in response before the pair headed into a secluded room in a quieter area of the hospital. Ron was lying in a bed, his eyes closed peacefully and his face was a ghostly pale.

"Hermione." Harry said and Hermione turned to find him gesturing to a chair. There were two, one on either side of the bed in which they both took a seat.

"Will he wake up?" Hermione questioned after a few minutes of silence, slowly turning to Harry where he found her eyes becoming suddenly shining with her own sadness and fear.

"Yes, they just do not know when exactly." Harry sighed and Hermione looked over at Ron. He looked calm, still and serene. He was completely oblivious to what was happening in the real world right now, but she knew that once he woke up there be a lot of questions and answers to be explained from between the three of them. They continued to sit curled up in the arm chairs, either side of Ron's bed for a few hours, talking and sleeping. Every so often someone or other would come in. The first was Ginny, clutching James carefully in her arms, she sat with them for half an hour whilst Harry held their son before going home to put him to bed. The next were Ron's parents, they came in and left quite quickly, realising that it was painful to see one of their many children in such a state. Then finally, once in a while someone else would come in, but they were never there for that long and the majority of the time it was just Harry, Ron and Hermione, the golden trio. It was very rarely just the three of them nowadays and it should not have felt so right given the current situation but it did and that was the way it was.

"At times, I feel like we hardly ever see each other anymore." Harry sighed after three hours, looking towards the clock on the wall and realising they had just arrived at nine in the evening. Hermione opened her eyes slowly after having closed them for a few minutes. She felt like she had not slept for days but knew that this would never be the time to do so.

"We do, we do more than we did a few years ago before you married Ginny and I married Ron." Hermione returned sitting up slightly and wiping the tiredness from her eyes.

"No, I mean just you, me and Ron." He contradicted and Hermione understood what he meant immediately.

"It is time. Time is changing things. Time has changed us and we should have spent more time with it being just the three of us. Because other than times like this and the occasional moment at a birthday or Christmas or if we stop by and Ginny is not in the only real times we have spent together are when we have been in mortal danger." She said.

"I see you, but I do not see Ron. And then when I do see Ron, I don't see you. You would think it would work out that given that you and Ron got married it would be easier but apparently not. Now everything is changing completely and Ginny and I have James and you and Ron are going to have a baby in a few months. It is like the harder we try, the further we drift apart." Harry told her.

There was a moments silence before Hermione spoke once again. "It's a girl."

"What is a girl?" Harry asked clearly tired.

"The baby. It's a girl." Hermione said "We found out last week."

"Wow, congratulations." Harry smiled, before coming over to hug Hermione and sitting down in the chair next to her. "Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger are going to have a daughter. Who would have thought it?" And Hermione laughed

"Ron wanted a daughter you know. He said that when I asked him what he thought the gender would be. I guess he was right."She told her friend

"And what did you want?" Harry asked and Hermione shuffled in her seat to face him better.

"I told him that I did not mind. After waiting so long for something to happen I did not really care or mind as long as they were healthy. But I have always wanted a daughter. I can picture myself better with a daughter as oppose to having a son."Hermione answered. "Thank you, Harry." She added before reaching for his hand kindly.

"For what?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"For everything, everything today. For getting him here, stopping him from being in a worse situation." Hermione informed and she felt a slight tug on her other hand, the hand that was holding Ron's tightly.

"'Mione?" Ron croaked and Hermione sighed as tears fell down her cheeks once again in relief as Harry grinned.

"Ron, thank goodness." Hermione sniffed kissing his forehead.

"Thank you, Harry." Ron spoke and Harry nodded patting his friend on the shoulder.

"I best get going, it is getting really late." Harry added before getting up and heading towards the room's door.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, you two should have some time alone together and maybe I will see Ginny before she turns in for the night as well." Harry said before bidding them both good night.

"Are you alright?" Hermione enquired as Ron attempted to sit up slightly.

"Been a lot better, but I have been a lot worse, so can't complain." Ron chuckled "What about you?"

"A bit better, Ginny brought me a potion but I am not going to go back in until Tuesday as Ginny suggested." Hermione said and then Ron sighed

"Hermione, there is something I have been thinking about and I think today has helped me make that decision." He started

"Go on." She prompted and her husband continued

"I have decided that I am going to hand in my resignation to the Auror Office."He told her and Hermione's eyes widened. "Hear me out first. I like being an Auror and it has been a great six years but I started thinking about this when we started to try to conceive. Then, you got pregnant and I have been thinking about it even more. Suppose we went out on a mission and I got hit by a curse or something like that and did not wake up. That has always been a fearful possibility but it could happen and you know that there have been many times when we have been far too close to that. I never want that to happen. I want to be here with you and I want to see our daughter grow up more than anything. I don't want to spend my whole life fighting wizards, as much as the fact that I have enjoyed it, I need a life as well with you and our daughter and any other children that we might have in the future. And that is why."

"Ron it is entirely up to you and you know that whatever you chose I will always go with it." Hermione reassured him, "But what are you going to do for a job then?"

"I have already spoken to George, he said that he would be happy for me to do four or five days a week at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It is still good money and I know that it won't be the same but that is the closest thing he is going to get to working with Fred."Ron told him "When do you think I will be able to leave here?"

"A healer came in about half an hour ago and she said tomorrow morning." Hermione replied.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me?" Ron said and he lifted the duvet and shuffled far over in the hospital bed. Hermione smiled and climbed in next to him, reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently.

"Always."

**Author's Note: Sorry that this has taken so long, I think it is the longest chapter I have done in a while. Apparently Ron's employment in jobs was supposed to be the other way round I discovered recently (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and then Auror for the Ministry) but I guess I've decided to do it in vice versa instead. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
